


Октябрьские хроники

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: A Night in the Lonesome October - Roger Zelazny, A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Case of Death and Honey - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Horror, Mystery, Normal Life, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Philosophy, Psychology, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 16,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Когда октябрьское полнолуние выпадает на День Всех Святых, начинается Игра. От того, кто победит в ней, зависит будущее мира. Джон Уотсон знает об этом куда лучше остальных.
Kudos: 1





	1. Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

> Графичное убийство козы, жестокое обращение с шогготами, фашисты, культисты; чтение текста вызывает Ктулху; все совпадения неслучайны.
> 
> Некоторое время после ФБ-2013 я надеялась доделать этот текст, но не вышло. А потом мне все время было лень его в дневник перетащить. Но в честь праздничка я наконец-то собралась это сделать. За что особое спасибо моему внезапному читателю, появившемуся под выкладкой как раз к дате =) Увы, фикбук упал как раз на праздничек, поэтому сюда его доношу только сейчас.
> 
> Выложено 3 ноября 2014.

В отличие от моего друга Шерлока Холмса, я никогда не умел вести упорядоченные записи. Все рассказы о наших с ним приключениях создавались из вороха разрозненных черновиков, каких-то обрывков, на расшифровку которых я порой тратил уйму времени. Наверняка он справился бы с этой задачей значительно быстрее, но я робел обращаться к нему с подобными просьбами, зная его не всегда однозначное отношение к моим историям. Впрочем, не могу пожаловаться: Холмс неизменно поддерживал меня на этом поприще и щедро делился своими заметками о раскрытых делах, хоть и ворчал, что я искажаю факты в угоду публике. 

Впрочем, иные из фактов я просто не мог не исказить, скрывая подробности, вымарывая детали и изменяя события: подобные секреты, возможно, и вовсе не следовало бы доверять бумаге, даже если рукопись, содержащая их, будет храниться в твоем собственном доме, накрепко запертая на ключ. Но Холмс сам настаивал на том, чтобы я записывал все, в том числе и те вещи, которым никогда не суждено быть опубликованными. 

Однако после того, как друг мой на склоне лет уехал в Сассекс, неожиданно увлекшись пчеловодством, в хрониках нашей с ним жизни я развел совсем уж непростительные бардак и запустение, а потом и вовсе забросил их, за неимением новых дел, о которых стоило бы написать. Я тихо доживал свои дни в Лондоне, надеясь лишь на то, что их в очередной раз не омрачит тень той зловещей тайны, которую мы с Холмсом хранили на протяжении практически всего нашего знакомства. 

Но жизнь, эта удивительная штука, изобилующая чудесами не меньше, чем чулки над камином в канун Рождества — конфетами, распорядилась совершенно иначе. Если рядом с вами есть такой необычный человек, как Шерлок Холмс, будьте готовы, что чудес вам достанется побольше, чем иным людям. Я думал, что успел привыкнуть ко всему: я видел, как он умер и воскрес из мертвых, я смотрел вместе с ним в лицо таким опасностям и вещам настолько чудовищным, что под конец жизни практически разучился бояться чего бы то ни было. 

И тем не менее, когда однажды утром Холмс объявился у меня на пороге, я опять едва не упал в обморок. Мой друг выглядел почти так же, как в день нашего с ним знакомства. Возможно, несколько старше: как в тот злополучный год, когда наши с ним жизни изменились раз и навсегда. Я не мог поверить глазам, решил, что, возможно, умираю и брежу, но Холмс быстро привел меня в чувство, так, как умел только он: рациональными доводами и силой убеждения, которая действовала на многих, а на меня — и вовсе безотказно.

В тот день я распрощался с мечтами о спокойной тихой старости навсегда. Я видел, что Холмс не собирается давить на меня, что он, хотя внутри наверняка сгорал от желания, как обычно, ухватить меня за шкирку и потащить навстречу очередным загадкам и приключениям, внешне был необычайно сух и сдержан, предоставив мне полную свободу выбора. Бог мой, несмотря все годы нашего знакомства, он так и не сумел понять, что все было решено в ту секунду, когда я увидел его, помолодевшего, у своей двери. 

Уверяю, я никогда не задумывался о бессмертии и вечной молодости, не хотел ничего подобного даже в глубине души. И даже когда они оказались прямо у меня перед носом — я не желал их. Но я не мог бы поступить иначе, поскольку, выбери я тихую и скорую естественную смерть от старости, это означало бы, что я оставляю Холмса одного. Разве мог я, после стольких лет? После всего, что было? Разумеется, я согласился на его предложение.

Порой я думаю о Джеке и его судьбе. Мы даже обсуждали это с Холмсом пару раз. Он, разумеется, был довольно циничен и самоуверен в своей обычной манере. По его словам, наша ситуация ничуть не похожа на историю бедняги, ибо в его случае не шло никакой речи о добровольном выборе, и вполне понятно, что он с радостью отказался от своей бесконечно долгой жизни, как только смог. Из того, что удалось узнать Холмсу — и мне, как следствие — выходило, что на него было наложено что-то вроде проклятья. Бог его знает, за какие ошибки и совершенные грехи. Наше же существование Холмс полагал не иначе, чем даром. Разумеется, сотворенным им собственными руками: что бы ни доводилось видеть ему в жизни, он не верил ни в судьбу, ни в провидение, только в силу человеческих воли и разума. Пожалуй, будь я хоть вполовину таким же уникальным человеческим существом, как он, и я горел бы той же убежденностью. 

Но какие бы сомнения меня порой ни одолевали, я неизменно верю в то, что мы служим благому делу. Именно поэтому я, в надежде принести хоть какую-то пользу, пока мой друг творит дела куда более важные, взялся упорядочить ту часть своих заметок, которую никогда не видел никто, кроме меня и Холмса. Сегодня 26 октября 1944 года, и, возможно, у меня осталось всего четыре с половиной дня, посему начну я с конца, а именно — с рассказа о нынешних событиях, которые могу восстановить быстро и во всех подробностях, ограничившись лишь кратким предисловием, вводящим человека непосвященного в курс дела. 

***

Мне не раз доводилось слышать, как удивляет людей то, что Шерлок Холмс никак не был причастен к знаменитой истории Джека Потрошителя* и даже, судя по моим рассказам, никогда не интересовался ею. Я в ответ на подобные вопросы всегда предпочитал отмалчиваться и менять тему, мой друг их просто игнорировал. В результате все уверялись, что он за это дело брался, но потерпел неудачу — ведь преступника так и не нашли — и теперь предпочитает о нем не вспоминать. Да и я, щадя его чувства и самолюбие, тоже. 

Разумеется, Холмс никак не мог упустить из виду те события и не мог не принимать в них самого непосредственного участия. И мне сложно себе представить, чтобы, взявшись за расследование, он не сумел докопаться до истины. Однако правда, которая открылась нам той осенью, была куда более удивительной и пугающей, чем может представить себе человек, знакомый с версией событий, изложенной в газетах. И она полностью изменила наши жизни.

Ум моего друга — идеально отлаженный рациональный механизм, оперирующий лишь фактами и не приемлющий домыслов и предрассудков. Я не врал ни единым словом, когда писал об этом в своих рассказах. Умолчал я лишь о том, что, столкнувшись с явлениями сверхъестественной (или противоестественной) природы, этот живой и гибкий разум, несмотря на весь свой прагматизм, быстро и безболезненно принял их, как данность — едва только полностью убедился в реальности происходящего. 

К тому моменту мы уже больше пяти лет соседствовали в квартире на Бейкер-стрит, я неплохо успел изучить привычки и пристрастия Холмса и, разумеется, прекрасно понимал, что странные и даже пугающие подробности, которых по мере расследования становилось все больше, не остановят его, напротив — лишь сильнее разожгут в нем интерес. У меня же тогда голова от происходящего шла кругом: загадочная Игра, чудовища из ниоткуда, человек-волк, собака, слишком умная для собаки… Все это сыпалось на меня, как из рога изобилия. Помимо прочего, у меня начались кошмары, природы которых я тогда тоже не понимал.

«Это просто бред», — отмахивался я от Холмса, конечно же, вскоре узнавшего, что я плохо сплю по ночам, донимаемый сюрреалистическими видениями. Я не желал отвлекать его от расследования на несущественную ерунду. О, если бы я тогда знал, что означают мои видения на самом деле, если бы понимал! Прошло уже много лет, а я до сих пор не могу до конца простить себе собственной глупой беспечности. Хотя это ничто по сравнению со всеобъемлющим чувством вины, снедавшим меня все три года, которые я считал своего друга мертвым.

В своих снах я видел другой мир, похожий и одновременно совершенно не похожий на наш. Я запомнил его ярко, в мельчайших подробностях, как никогда раньше не запоминал сновидения. В той реальности, по ночам освещаемой светом багровой луны, властвовали чудовища, которых человеческий разум с трудом способен себе вообразить. Но большинство людей, похоже, даже не подозревали, что живут под властью монстров. Или принимали это как должное. Большинство — но не все. И мы с Холмсом были среди этой последней, весьма малочисленной, группы заговорщиков.

Еще в тех снах был человек — тогда я еще не знал, кто он такой — бледный, неприятно сутулый, по-птичьи вытягивающий голову на длинной тонкой шее. Он был мне неприятен и он был нашим врагом. Почти в каждом сне меня преследовал этот образ, в тех или иных обстоятельствах. Потом Игра кончилась, наше расследование подошло к концу, все виновники убийств — отчасти ритуальных, отчасти — порожденных безумием, охватывавшим мистера Тальбота при полной луне, были мертвы, а дело закрыто. 

Мы вернулись в Лондон, но ничто уже не было таким, как прежде. Загадки и тайны, с которыми нам довелось столкнуться, терзали пытливый разум Холмса. Он хотел знать как можно больше, в идеале — знать все, сколько бы времени и усилий ему ни пришлось на это потратить. И неведомое словно само находило его: даже занимаясь обычными расследованиями, из тех, разумеется, что он находил достаточно интересными, чтобы уделить им внимание, Холмс регулярно сталкивался со следами зловещих культов, опасными тварями и темным колдовством.

И вот я впервые совершаю признание: многие из рассказов о наших с ним приключениях, которые были опубликованы, лишь в малой степени отражают реальные события. Порой мне стоило немалых усилий при помощи своего друга устранить из этих историй любые намеки на сверхъестественное, убеждая читателя, что во всех злодеяниях, с которыми нам довелось столкнуться, виновна лишь порочная человеческая природа.

Рукопись, повествующую о нашем знакомстве и первом совместном расследовании, я отдал редактору еще в сентябре 1887 года, а в ноябре мне пришел ответ, что ее опубликуют к Рождеству. В тот момент Холмс расследовал деятельность странного культа, скрывающегося в китайском квартале, и я отчетливо понимал, что ни об этом, ни о прочих делах такого рода, которые наверняка еще появятся у нас, широкой публике знать не следует. Я решил, что заберу рукопись и откажусь от публикации, но Холмс категорически запретил мне это делать. Самое темное место — под фонарем, сказал он мне. Если хотите спрятать что-то действительно хорошо, положите его на самом виду. Я был вынужден согласиться, и долгие годы с того дня старательно искажал действительность, чтобы ни полсловом не выдать тайны, которые мы свято оберегали.

Теперь мне это уже не нужно: для всего мира я и мой друг давно мертвы. В нашей бывшей квартире на 221Б, говорят, открыли музей, и Холмс последовательно отказывается от поездок туда, по его словам, опасаясь не выдержать того количества глупости и предрассудков, которые обрушатся на его голову при знакомстве с экспозицией. Наш зловещий секрет навсегда погребен под тонким слоем музейной пыли и вышедшими из-под моего пера словами, и так тому и быть, если мир останется тем же, что и прежде. Но если однажды мы проиграем, я надеюсь, что кто-нибудь отыщет эти записи, которые я старательно привожу в порядок за четыре дня до начала очередной Игры, и сможет узнать правду о нашей жизни и о том, что произошло в действительности. Потому что — я уверен в этом — иного способа узнать правду ни у кого не останется.

Это уже третья Игра, в которой мы участвуем, если считать события осени 1887 года — а я не могу их не учитывать, хотя тогда мы еще не были Игроками. И мне снова снятся кошмары. Как и в первый раз, как и в тысяча девятьсот двадцать пятом, когда мы оказались в едва успевшей очнуться от последствий страшной гражданской войны России. Они начинаются с первым полнолунием октября и заканчиваются лишь после Игры, когда луна снова начинает идти на убыль.** Только один раз мои сновидения повторились вне Игры: в тот день, когда на вокзале Виктория я впервые увидел профессора Джеймса Мориарти, гениального математика и безумца. Несмотря на то, что до этого нам не доводилось встречаться лично, я моментально узнал его: эту высокую сутулую фигуру, это бледное лицо на длинной птичьей шее забыть было невозможно. Человек из моих снов, наш враг в том странном и пугающем мире, оказался вполне реальным. 

Я был сильно напуган случившимся, и немедленно рассказал обо всем Холмсу — но, увы, истинное значение моих кошмаров я начал понимать слишком поздно, и в той истории ничего уже нельзя было изменить. Возможно, и предупреди я его раньше, это бы не слишком помогло, но когда человек теряет близкого друга, если у него есть хоть малейшая возможность обвинить себя в случившемся, он вцепляется в нее мертвой хваткой, лишь усугубляя свое горе. Холмс сказал бы, что люди порой ведут себя совершенно иррационально. И был бы прав.

Пожалуй, чувство вины, после смерти моей жены лишь усугубившееся, окончательно изглодало бы меня и свело в могилу раньше срока, если бы не публикация писем брата покойного профессора Мориарти, являвшихся отнюдь не бездарной, но насквозь лживой апологией одного из самых страшных людей, с которыми мне доводилось сталкиваться. Я был настолько возмущен и разгневан, что, разом позабыв обо всех своих переживаниях, снова взялся за перо, дабы представить публике собственную версию событий. 

Надо ли говорить, что на деле она была так же далека от истины, как и письма полковника Мориарти? Я не слукавил только в одном: профессор в действительности был одним из умнейших людей, и вместе с тем — величайших злодеев того времени, а Холмс — героем, избавившим от него человечество. В своем рассказе я представил Мориарти главой крупнейшей в Лондоне преступной сети, хотя он никогда не имел ни малейшего отношения к уголовным делам. На самом деле все было намного хуже. 

Мне до сих пор неизвестно, откуда ему стали известны подробности Игры, но и Холмс тоже смог их выяснить, не будучи Игроком. А, как он сам неоднократно признавал, Мориарти был равен ему по интеллекту. Вот только мотивы его поступков были совершенно иными. В те времена, когда он еще преподавал математику в университете, он по случайности наткнулся в библиотеке на один старинный манускрипт. Бог его знает, как туда попала эта зловещая книга, но провинциальные городки порой скрывают в себе множество страшных тайн. Так или иначе, именно с этого момента началось превращение профессора математики Джеймса Мориарти в темного гения, основателя крупнейшей в Великобритании секты культа Древних, едва не погубившего мир.

Он всерьез увлекался астрономией, написал какую-то крупную научную работу — к сожалению, я уже не помню подробностей — и, узнавая все больше информации о тайных культах, темной магии и Игре, загорелся идеей поистине чудовищной. Выяснив, что расчет место открытия портала основывается, в том числе, на расположении космических светил, Мориарти стал вычислять, возможно ли его открыть в иное время, вне Игры. Спустя годы его исследования, к сожалению, увенчались успехом. Но, к счастью, именно в это время на его след вышел Холмс.

Вычисления профессора были сложны и включали в себя массу разнообразной информации. Вероятно, ему пришлось даже сложнее, чем участникам Игры, поскольку у него не было дополнительных координат, которые дает местоположение игроков на момент новолуния. В итоге ему удалось вычислить, что открыть портал будет воможно в Швейцарии в августе 1891 года.*** Тогда имело место сложное сочетание астрономических явлений: за солнечным затмением следовало лунное, а между ними состоялось схождение на небесном своде Венеры и Марса. Географически же нужная точка расположилась неподалеку от Майрингена. Мориарти долго готовился, собирая нужные артефакты и рассылая своих многочисленных культистов по всему миру, где они, совершив определенные ритуалы в определенный день и час, должны были способствовать открытию Врат. Нам удалось выяснить, что одна из групп отправилась в Аргентину, вторая находилась в Британии, в деревушке неподалеку от Глазго, а след третьей мы, увы, потеряли где-то в Азии. 

Прочие подробности мне неизвестны, но те, что я знаю, я постарался изложить детально, поскольку хочу, чтобы для прочитавшего эти строки послужили руководством к действию. Я так подробно остановился на истории с профессором Мориарти не из прихоти и не из-за того, что меня до сих пор терзают старые переживания. Врата возможно открыть вне Игры, и Холмс уверен, что также можно обратить вспять их действие, удалив из нашего мира все, не принадлежащее ему. Тридцать первого числа я приложу к своим запискам пару старинных рукописей, имеющихся в нашем распоряжении, которые должны помочь в расчетах, и оставлю их в надежном месте. В надежде, что рано или поздно они попадут в добрые руки и у человечества появится шанс.

У меня не очень много времени на то, чтобы привести в порядок свои записи, и я начну с событий, охватывающих последние дни, чтобы как можно подробнее изложить все, что мне известно об Игре, а также события, которые, в случае нашей неудачи, будут предшествовать Открытию и приходу в этот мир существ, одна мысль о которых до сих пор вселяет в меня ужас и отвращение. 

Я долго пытался, не без помощи Холмса, разобраться в значении моих странных снов, но только теперь понял их смысл в полной мере: в них я вижу нашу реальность такой, какой она была бы, победи в Игре Открывающие. И реальность эта поистине чудовищна. Хотя тот, кто прочитает мои записки, не будет знать ничего иного, и может быть поражен моим отношением, ведь его постараются убедить в том, что прежний мир был плох, а в окружающем его кошмаре нет ничего дурного. Но я постараюсь вложить весь свой скромный дар рассказчика в то, чтобы будущий читатель поверил моим словам. 

Если этим записям суждено будет оборваться 31 октября 1944 года, я, помимо всего остального, приложу к ним также книгу со своими историями о приключениях Холмса и черновики, из которых в изданном варианте были исключены любые упоминания об истинном смысле некоторых наших расследований. И буду уповать на то, что благодаря этому дело всей жизни Шерлока Холмса будет продолжено, даже если в этот раз ему не удастся победить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В романе Желязны искажена реальная хронология. В реальности Потрошитель совершил пять убийств во второй половине 1888 года, с августа по ноябрь. У Желязны действие происходит в октябре 1887 года, убийства совершаются в начале октября. Здесь эта хронологическая нестыковка сохранена.
> 
> **Игра происходит каждый Хэллоуин, совпадающий с полнолунием. Это случается довольно редко, и всегда выпадает на так называемую голубую луну, второе полнолуние за месяц. Первое октябрьское полнолуние в этом случае, соответственно, бывает в начале октября.
> 
> ***Здесь снова хронологическое допущение: рейхенбахские события в рассказе Дойла происходят в апреле и мае.


	2. 1 октября

Мы приехали в Беккельн вчера поздним вечером. Если это чудесное поселение, раскинувшееся среди пасторальных пейзажей, окруженное полями, к октябрю уже опустевшими, и по-немецки аккуратными деревьями, и не было самой захолустной дырой в Нижней Саксонии, то уж точно входило в первую десятку. Я внутренне порадовался этому: вдалеке от больших городов Игра, как правило, привлекала куда меньше внимания. Как ни странно, в таких сонных захолустных местах, где все друг друга знают и каждый норовит сунуть нос не в свое дело, при желании намного проще скрыть правду — точнее, выдать за нее ту версию событий, которая наиболее тебе удобна. С другой же стороны, здесь было куда проще обнаружить других Игроков. Нет, я ни минуты не сомневался, что Холмс способен найти кого угодно в любой точке земного шара, и все же место нынешней игры меня радовало. 

Помимо прочего, Нижняя Саксония оставалась в стороне от театра военных действий. Англичане с американцами завязли в Бельгии, советские войска — в Венгрии, и ни тем, ни другим никак не удавалось переломить ситуацию в свою пользу. Здесь же не было ни взрывов, ни воздушных атак, ни военной техники. Но все же даже в этой сельской глуши чувствовалось подспудное напряжение, мрачное ожидание и некоторое запустение — будто вся Германия затаилась в ожидании исхода этой бойни, развязанной их фюрером ради удовлетворения собственных безумных идей и амбиций. Я знал, что такое война, получше многих: я был там — и даже во времена моей службы это было страшно. Хотя тогда, до того, как прогресс шагнул далеко вперед, армии в меньшей степени походили на чудовищные машины смерти, ощерившиеся острым железом и сминающие простых людей, будто насекомых. Не стану скрывать: я страстно желал окончания войны и безоговорочной победы союзников.

Добирались мы в Беккельн тоже весьма подходящим для этой местности путем: на крестьянской телеге, которую так сильно трясло на проселке, что к концу пути меня начало явственно мутить, а Эдгар покинул нас еще на полдороге, решив добираться самостоятельно. Наблюдая, как он улетает, превращаясь в черную точку на темнеющем небе, я всерьез позавидовал тому, что у него есть крылья.

Когда мы, наконец, слезли с телеги на окраине Беккельна, попрощавшись с любезным саксонским фермером, я чувствовал себя так, словно только что сошел с палубы корабля, и мне потребовалось минуты две, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что земля под ногами не трясется и не качается. Холмс же, кажется, и вовсе не заметил дорожных неудобств и сразу заспешил к центральной улице своим широким шагом, как всегда прямой и подтянутый. Эдгар ожидал нас, усевшись на крыше единственной, судя по всему, местной достопримечательности — трактира под жизнерадостным названием «Счастливая Гретхен».* Было уже совсем темно, и черный силуэт нашего ворона напоминал то ли флюгер, то ли причудливый конек крыши. Он сидел абсолютно неподвижно, даже при нашем появлении лишь на мгновение сверкнув одним глазом — и тут же снова закрыв его. 

На первом этаже «Гретхен» располагалась пивная, или кнайпе, местная разновидность паба, где собирались все местные жители, чтобы поделиться новостями и обсудить сплетни. На втором жили хозяева, а на третьем находилась пара комнат, предназначенных для съема, очевидно, большую часть времени пустующих, однако сейчас на двери красовался листок с коротким сообщением, написанным от руки: «Комнат нет». Холмс с интересом прочитал объявление и решительно отворил дверь.

Спать здесь, как и положено в деревне, ложились рано, так что питейное заведение практически пустовало, только сидел в углу непременный атрибут любого захолустья, местный пьяница, клюя носом в стол, да еще один мужчина с обветренным красным лицом, заросшим седеющей бородой. Едва скользнув взглядом по пропойце, Холмс чуть дольше задержал внимание на втором посетителе, а затем направился к стойке.

— Комнат нет, — не слишком дружелюбно сообщил ему усатый немец, меланхолично натирающий кружку.

— Да, я читал, — невозмутимо ответил Холмс с явным французским выговором. Еще по дороге сюда мы решили, что представляться англичанами будет не лучшим решением в нынешнее время, так что Холмс решил изображать француза, а про мой акцент сказал, что если я буду стараться не смягчать «р» так сильно, он вполне сойдет за голландский. — Но меня интересует, можно ли в городе остановиться еще где-нибудь.

— У Марты, — сказал немец. — Выйдете на улицу, пройдете налево до поворота, там свернете — и через три дома будет дом Марты. С белым забором и красной крышей. Но вам лучше поторопиться, здесь не город, спать все ложатся, едва стемнеет.

Холмс сдержанно поблагодарил и мы торопливо вышли из пивной. На пути к дверям я заметил, что бородач провожает нас внимательным взглядом. 

— Как думаете, Холмс, он Игрок? — спросил я, едва мы оказались на улице. О ком идет речь, пояснять не было нужды. 

— Может быть да, а может быть нет, — задумчиво ответил мой друг. — Не торопитесь, Уотсон, у нас еще много времени. А разбираться, что к чему, лучше при свете дня. Пойдемте лучше к Марте, пока она не легла спать, чтобы нам не пришлось ночевать на улице.

Эдгар слетел с крыши и уселся на плече у Холмса: ночью он видел вполне сносно, но предпочитал прокатиться с удобством. К тому же ему было любопытно послушать наш разговор. Животные Игроков необычайно умны и принимают участие в Игре наравне с ними, но Эдгар и до знакомства с нами был очень сообразительной птицей, даже для ворона. Разумеется, его нашел Холмс: выкупил у бродячего циркача, сказав, что у него для этой птицы есть применение получше. 

Дело было весной 1925 года, с появления Холмса с неожиданным предложением вечной жизни прошло несколько месяцев, и примерно столько же оставалось до очередной Игры. Мы путешествовали по Европе в поисках каких-то книг, нужных Холмсу, и я еще не догадывался о том, что нам вскоре предстоит. Однако Холмс обо всем уже прекрасно знал, так что мы обзавелись вороном, который быстро стал нашим другом и верным спутником. К сожалению, до первого октябрьского полнолуния Эдгар не мог принять полноценного участия в беседе, хотя у него было явное преимущество перед спутниками других Игроков: вороны, как известно, способны подражать человеческой речи. Он знал несколько сотен слов и коротких фраз, которые весьма охотно и уместно вставлял в наши диалоги.

— Дедукция. Де-дук-ция! — громко провозгласил Эдгар, повернув голову набок. Интонация, да и звук голоса, в точности копировали Холмса. 

— Ну что ж, — согласился тот, — раз это вас так интересует, друзья мои… Наш бородач явно неместный. Судя по костюму, американец. Много курит. В свое время плавал, в том числе в южные страны, и отнюдь не простым матросом. Я бы предположил, что он был капитаном торгового судна. Но давно сошел на берег, и теперь ведет малоподвижный, хоть и не праздный образ жизни. Состоит в масонской ложе или делает вид, что состоит. И у него, безусловно, есть животное. Да, он вполне может оказаться Игроком, но я по-прежнему не хочу торопиться с выводами.

— Великолепно! — изрек Эдгар, и я был с ним совершенно согласен.

Путь до дома Марты оказался недолгим, хоть и шли мы не слишком быстро: наш багаж был объемистым и тяжелым. Большую его часть, разумеется, составляли книги и всевозможное оборудование для химических экспериментов Холмса. Помимо того, я все время таскал с собой докторский саквояж со всеми инструментами и лекарствами, которые могли мне срочно понадобиться. Медицина за последние пятьдесят лет шагнула далеко вперед, и я старался от нее не отставать, по возможности не только выписывая журналы, но и регулярно практикуясь, чтобы не утратить навыки хирурга. На время Игры, разумеется, у меня появится множество иных забот, и все же как врач я мог пригодиться в любой момент.

Вскоре мы уже были у домика с белым забором и, пройдя через опустевший по осени маленький сад, мы постучали в дверь. Нам открыла полноватая женщина средних лет, которая, судя по ее виду, действительно уже собиралась ложиться спать. Холмс быстро переговорил с ней, представившись Шарлем Верне, а меня назвав доктором Яном де Ваардом. Он сообщил, что в Беккельне мы собираемся задержаться на несколько месяцев и вот, внеся вперед половину оплаты за октябрь, мы оказались в нашем новом жилище. Сказав, что постель нам придется застелить самим, поскольку она уже ложится спать, хозяйка удалилась, оставив нас в просторной мансарде, где было все необходимое: две кровати, шкаф платяной и книжный, письменный стол и комод, в котором лежало чистое, пахнущее лавандой постельное белье. Решив оставить вещи неразобранными до завтра, мы, вслед за Мартой, улеглись спать. И Эдгар вместе с нами, облюбовав себе в качестве насеста книжный шкаф. 

Кошмаров в ту ночь мне не снилось.

Утро следующего дня мы провели, обустраиваясь на новом месте после сытного завтрака, приготовленного Мартой. Выспавшись, она неожиданно оказалась веселой болтушкой и щедро поделилась с нами рассказами о том, как бывает сложно вести хозяйство одинокой женщине, мужа которой забрали на фронт, но она не унывает, хотя всегда рада сдать пустующую мансарду приличным и приятным мужчинам, нет-нет, она не будет взваливать на нас кучу хлопот по дому, мы у нее в гостях и мы ей платим, но все же мужчина в доме — это очень приятно, как она рада, что мы решили остановиться у нее, а не у Петера в «Гретхен», да и комнаты у него там тесные, здесь намного уютнее. 

Холмс сдержанно ее выслушал и в ответ рассказал о том, что мы — ученые, вынужденные после взятия союзниками Парижа бежать из Франции из-за подозрений в связях с немцами. На время задержавшись в Австрии, мы отправились в Германию, и теперь хотим провести некоторое время в тихом и спокойном сельском уголке, до которого еще не докатилась война, обдумывая дальнейшие жизненные планы. Он заранее извинился перед хозяйкой за то, что собирается проводить в мансарде свои химические эксперименты, пообещав не слишком шуметь по ночам и возместить любой материальный ущерб. Она удивленно охнула и прикрыла рот полной ладонью. Ученых в Беккельне явно видели нечасто, и можно было не сомневаться, что говорливая Марта уже сегодня разболтает половине жителей новости о том, кто у нее поселился, поддерживая нашу легенду среди простого люда. Других Игроков подобная история вряд ли надолго введет в заблуждение, но на это Холмс и не рассчитывал.

Когда наши книги были расставлены по полкам, а на одной половине письменного стола и частично на комоде разместилась походная химическая лаборатория Холмса, он предложил мне пойти прогуляться и разведать обстановку. Дело шло к полудню, а Марта ждала нас на обед около двух, так что время еще оставалось. С Эдгаром мы решили разделиться: я выпустил ворона в окно мансарды, предусмотрительно оставив его приоткрытым, чтобы он мог вернуться назад тем же путем. У животных были свои методы и возможности разузнать важные сведения, мы же с Холмсом, не особо мудрствуя, направились к «Счастливой Гретхен», чтобы поговорить с усатым Петером и другими посетителями, если они там будут.

При свете дня Беккельн выглядел ничуть не менее провинциально. Здесь не было даже собственной церкви: ближайшая находилась в Харпштедте, соседнем городишке, из которого мы вчера и приехали. Центральная улица посередине изгибалась под почти прямым углом, от нее в одну сторону, словно лучи, отходили еще несколько улочек, которые я, уроженец Лондона, мог бы назвать таковыми разве что из жалости. Впрочем, жителей тут, пожалуй, набиралось несколько сотен, плюс население близлежащих ферм, также считающее себя коренными беккельнцами. Холмс шел неторопливо, осматривая все вокруг цепким внимательным взглядом и запоминая в мельчайших подробностях. Я тоже старался сохранить в памяти хотя бы расположение домов, хотя до моего друга мне, разумеется, было далеко.

Наконец мы пришли в «Гретхен». Поутру здесь и вовсе никого не было — ни гостей, ни постояльцев, только Петер неизменно маячил за стойкой со скучающим видом. Холмс заказал нам кофе и уселся напротив него с явным намерением поговорить. Тот охотно включился в беседу, обрадовавшись возможности занять себя хоть чем-нибудь.

— Приезжие к нам зачастили, — вздохнул Петер. — Война сгоняет людей с насиженных мест… Теперь нам тут на год вперед разговоров хватит. В Беккельне отродясь никаких развлечений не водилось, кроме старика Франца с его гармошкой. А теперь у нас даже балерина есть.

— Балерина? — заинтересовался Холмс.

— Да-да, очень симпатичная девица, поселилась у фрау Пфальц на ферме. Она в Мюнхене жила, но у нее, вроде как, проблемы со здоровьем, и врачи ей велели пожить за городом. Вот, живет… Тут-то не в войне дело, конечно. Из-за войны старик Шмидт с мальчишками к нам перебрался. Ему тут все стараются помогать, даже я, хоть я и не самый щедрый человек. У него шестеро сирот на попечении, славные ребята. Трудолюбивые, всё сами по хозяйству делают, огород развели… Но им все же тяжело: старик с детьми…

— А вчерашний посетитель — тоже приезжий? Ваш постоялец?

— А-а-а, капитан Маршалл? — сразу догадался Петер, о ком речь. Я хмыкнул, вспомнив вчерашние слова Холмса о моряке и американце. Кто бы сомневался, что он окажется прав. — Да, он тут по делам. Изучает местных коров, у нас порода больно хороша. Как по мне, телков через океан везти накладно, да еще в такое время. Но ему виднее. Вообще-то он достойный человек, платит щедро и исправно, и хлопот с ним никаких, в отличие от этой… — он покосился наверх с суеверным ужасом.

— Да, у вас же еще один постоялец, — поддержал Холмс разговор. — Точнее, постоялица.

— Ох, герр…

— Верне. Шарль Верне.

— Герр Верне, лучше бы у меня ее не было. На редкость хлопотная дамочка. И со странностями. И собачонка у нее мерзкая.

— А кто она?

— Да черт ее знает. Увлекается всякой ерундой… знаете, в том роде, что раньше на последних полосах газет публиковали: призраки, столоверчения, гадания всякие. Жуть, одним словом. Говорит, у нас в Беккельне какие-то особые эти… флотации?.. фрикации?..

— Флуктуации.

— Вот, точно! А у нас сроду ничего такого не было, герр Верне! А она ходит, глаза закатывает… И собачонка эта… — Петр вздохнул и задумчиво потеребил свой ус.

— Спасибо за беседу, — неожиданно решил завершить общение Холмс, поднявшись с места. — Надеюсь, мы не причиним своим приездом никаких неудобств.

— Да бросьте, — заулыбался трактирщик. — Я же вижу: вы люди приличные. Заходите вечером, когда народу побольше будет. У нас тут скука смертная, но надо же как-то развлекаться, а до осенней ярмарки в Харпштедте еще две недели, да и не будет там веселья особо: война,** вы же понимаете…

— Благодарю за приглашение, — вежливо ответил Холмс. — Приятного дня.

В оставшееся до обеда время мы продолжили прогулку по городу, обойдя все его четыре с половиной улочки вдоль и поперек. Холмс считал, что как минимум некоторые из многочисленных гостей Беккельна окажутся Игроками, но далеко не факт, что все, однако не мешало бы поточнее выяснить, где они живут: расчеты точного места Игры весьма сложны, и чем раньше их начать, тем больше вероятность успеть раньше прочих. Так что за обедом он мимоходом выяснил у Марты, где находится ферма фрау Пфальц и проживает герр Шмидт со своими сиротами, а потом аккуратно внес координаты в свои записи, вместе с месторасположением «Гретхен» и нашим домом.

Потом мы отправились бродить по окрестностям, на сей раз взяв Эдгара с собой. Холмс обнаружил некоторые необходимые нам травы — из местных, которых у него не было в наличии, или тех, которые требуется брать совсем свежими. Одним словом, прогулка оказалась полезной, хотя собирать мы ничего не стали: полнолуние еще не до конца вступило в силу, а иные из компонентов и вовсе требовалось заготавливать при растущей или новой луне. 

Кроме того, по дороге на кладбище, которое нам тоже требовалось внимательно изучить, мы встретили упомянутую Петером балерину. Она действительно оказалась очень миловидной девушкой, к тому же приятной в общении. Но, похоже, и вправду была нездорова. По крайней мере, я заметил чрезмерную бледность и темные круги под глазами. Звали ее София Николаидис, гречанка по происхождению, всего лишь восемнадцати лет от роду, она, по ее словам, впервые оказалась в подобном захолустье, но местный воздух и природа, как и обещали врачи, шли ей на пользу. Сейчас она совершала одну из своих обычных послеобеденных прогулок, и была очень обрадована встречей с нами и возможностью немного расширить круг общения.

Мы немного поболтали о погоде, природе, беккельнцах и предстоящей ярмарке, а потом расстались, каждый отправившись по своим делам. Я уже решил было, что это милое воздушное существо не имеет к нашим делам никакого отношения, когда Холмс огорошил меня сообщением о том, что она явно что-то скрывает, хоть он пока и не знает, что именно. Видит бог, до знакомства с ним я полагал, что неплохо разбираюсь в людях, сейчас же мне кажется, что, не будь рядом Холмса, меня оставил бы в дураках любой уличный пройдоха. 

В «Гретхен» мы больше не пошли: Холмс решил, что ни к чему привлекать к себе слишком много внимания в первые же дни. Так что наш вечер прошел тихо и по-домашнему: Холмс готовил какие-то снадобья, склонившись над своей лабораторией, а я составлял краткие заметки о прошедшем дне. Спал я без сновидений, наслаждаясь последней спокойной ночью перед грядущим полнолунием.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *нем. Glücklich Gretchen  
> ** В середине октября в Германии традиционно проходит Октоберфест, однако с 1938 по 1945 год, во время Второй мировой войны, праздник не проводился.


	3. 2 октября

В Беккельне появился еще один новый человек. Утром Марта, в своей чересчур экспрессивной манере, прикладывая руку к сердцу и громко вздыхая, рассказала нам, что ночью приехал офицер из столицы. Высокий, красивый, в черной форме, кажется, аристократ. Я едва сохранил невозмутимое лицо, подавив приступ брезгливости. Холмс, впрочем, смог заметить мою реакцию и бросил на меня короткий неодобрительный взгляд, который я не смог истолковать, но разговор, в любом случае, следовало отложить на потом, когда мы останемся в одиночестве. 

Итак, немецкий офицер поселился в небольшом особняке к юго-востоку от города. Об этом Марте доложилась тамошняя экономка сегодня с утра, когда они вместе покупали кое-что в бакалейной лавке. Он приехал вчера днем на большом черном автомобиле в сопровождении адъютанта, с письмом от владельца особнячка, которого назвал своим приятелем. Прислуге сообщил, что приехал поохотиться, при нем действительно было ружье, а кроме того — ловчая птица. Ее Марта, вслед за экономкой, описала как «очень большую». Однако вчера гость никуда не выходил и отдыхать с дороги тоже не пошел, вместо этого запершись в библиотеке и проведя там весь остаток дня.

Все это было в высшей степени подозрительно, но и очень любопытно, хотя я внутренне содрогался от одной мысли, что в Игре может принимать участие кто-то из этих ужасных людей, развязавших мировую войну во второй раз.

— Чем я вызвал ваше неодобрение, Холмс? — спросил я, как только мы поднялись в мансарду после завтрака.

— Поспешностью суждений, дорогой Уотсон. Вам еще ничего не известно ни о том, принимают ли эти люди участие в Игре, ни о них самих, а вы практически вынесли вердикт!

— Но…

— Не с вами ли мы чуть больше месяца назад живо обсуждали заговор против Гитлера, организованный высшими чинами германской армии? Помните, что вы тогда сказали?

Я тяжело вздохнул. Он, черт возьми, как обычно был прав.

— Везде есть достойные люди.

— Вот именно, Уотсон, вот именно! Подождите, пока мы не разузнаем немного больше. Если все действительно так плохо, как вам видится, я буду первым, кто поддержит вас.

— Мне нечего возразить, — ответил я, разведя руками.

— Эдгар! — позвал Холмс, и ворон тут же слетел с облюбованного места на шкафу, усевшись ему на запястье. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты слетал к особняку на юго-востоке. Вчера там поселился офицер СС и привез с собой большую хищную птицу. Постарайся выяснить о них что-нибудь, только будь осторожен.

Сверкнув своим черным глазом, Эдгар тут же вылетел в окно мансарды и скрылся из виду. Вернулся он примерно через час. 

— Злая птица, — сказал ворон, взгромоздившись на шкаф. — Злая.

— А человек, о нем ты что-нибудь узнал?

— Злая птица, — повторил Эдгар, а потом нахохлился и закрыл глаза. Это означало, что больше ему нечего нам сказать.

Нехорошее предчувствие, зародившееся у меня после рассказа Марты, только усилилось. И теперь, похоже, Холмс был склонен хотя бы отчасти разделить его со мной.

В «Гретхен» мы снова не пошли: был день полнолуния, и нам предстоял ночной поход за некоторыми травами, обнаруженными Холмсом во время вчерашней прогулки. Чтобы не вызывать подозрений у Марты, мы выбрались из дома тем же путем, что и Эдгар — через окно. Фонарь с собой тоже не брали, пробираясь в темноте и ориентируясь при бледном свете луны лишь благодаря прекрасной памяти Холмса.

Уже на пути к дому мы услышали подозрительные шорохи в ближайших кустах и ринулись туда, но успели разглядеть лишь мелькнувшую среди деревьев темную тень. Потом Холмс велел мне жечь спички — единственный дополнительный источник света, доступный нам в ту минуту, и занялся осмотром места. Когда коробок уже практически опустел, он наконец обнаружил улики: свежесрезанные ветки и обрывок зеленого шелка. Это, определенно, был другой Игрок, хотя мы пока и не знали, кто именно.

Вернувшись обратно, мы забрались в мансарду тем же путем. Холмс почти до рассвета колдовал над своей лабораторией, составляя сложные снадобья с новыми компонентами, а я лег спать, но сон мой при полной луне был неспокойным, хотя наутро я толком ничего не помнил, кроме щупальца, ползущего ко мне из-за приоткрытой двери.


	4. 3 октября

С утра мы отправились на разведку к особняку, в котором поселился немецкий офицер. Как минимум, чтобы выяснить его точные координаты, которые могли пригодиться Холмсу для расчетов, если владелец ловчей птицы окажется Игроком. Эдгар летел чуть впереди, указывая дорогу, и примерно через полчаса мы были на месте. Обойдя по кругу высокий каменный забор, Холмс направился к воротам и, быстро переговорив со сторожем, вернулся ко мне.

— Их нет дома. С утра ушли в поля, прихватив с собой ружье и птицу.

— И что теперь?

— Ничего. Возвращаемся обратно. Я узнал даже больше, чем рассчитывал. Наш офицер — бригадефюрер СС, действительно аристократ, барон Рихард фон Зебауэрштадт. Похоже, ваши подозрения, Уотсон, были хоть и преждевременны, но совершенно верны.

— Вы знаете его?

— Слышал пару раз. Барон — видный член нацистского оккультного кружка. В их задачи входит изучение сверхъестественного, чтобы поставить его на службу Рейху.

— Боже милостивый! — воскликнул я в непритворном ужасе.

Мой друг, однако, остался невозмутимым, и можно было лишь догадываться о том, какие мысли и чувства терзают его в этот момент.

— Пойдемте, Уотсон, покуда они не вернулись. Лучше не попадаться им на глаз лишний раз. Барон, по счастью, никогда меня не видел, но наше появление тут в любом случае будет выглядеть подозрительно.

На обратном пути мы заглянули в «Гретхен», чтобы выпить чего-нибудь горячего: погода стояла промозглая, и мы не на шутку продрогли во время нашей прогулки — а заодно узнать кое-какую информацию. Холмс между делом пожаловался Петеру на бессонницу, терзающую его в полнолуние, и тот, хмыкнув, ответил, что, видно, не его одного: капитан Маршалл вчера тоже выходил на позднюю прогулку в сопровождении своей обезьяны и фляжки с виски. Холмс подивился тому, что Петер так возмущался из-за собачки, но даже не вспомнил про обезьяну.

— Я же говорил: капитан не причиняет мне хлопот, — пожал плечами трактирщик. — И обезьяна его тоже. Поначалу я боялся, что она будет воровать еду с кухни или приставать к посетителям, но герр Маршалл держит ее на поводке и не оставляет без присмотра. Так и должны себя вести добропорядочные граждане! — завершил он свою речь на патетической ноте, и из его слов сразу стало понятно, что свою вторую постоялицу он добропорядочной отнюдь не считает.

Причины его неприязни стали понятны мне почти сразу, так как наверху раздался протяжный и громкий женский вопль: «Лапушка, ко мне!» — и по лестнице, очевидно, полностью его проигнорировав, скатился светлый комок шерсти, бросившийся к нашим с Холмсом ногам и принявшийся подозрительно их обнюхивать. При ближайшем рассмотрении собачонка оказалась наглым курносым мопсом. Видимо, осмотром она осталась недовольна: несколько раз пронзительно гавкнула и попятилась назад.

— Вот видите! — скорбно провозгласил трактирщик, обвиняюще ткнув в мопса пальцем.

Мы с Холмсом синхронно кивнули. «Лапушка, ко мне!» — донеслось уже ближе, а следом перед нами предстала причина головной боли Петера, дама лет пятидесяти, одетая старомодно и весьма экстравагантно: в длинное платье, расписанное красными и оранжевыми цветами, и темно-синюю кружевную шаль. Голову ее украшал такой же яркий, как и платье, алый тюрбан, а руки и шея были унизаны многочисленными украшениями. В пальцах дама сжимала длинный мундштук с дымящейся сигаретой. 

— Лапушка, нехорошо убегать от мамочки! — проворковала она, направляясь к своему мопсу.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался Холмс, привлекая к себе внимание.

Дама подхватила собачонку на руки и резко обернулась к нам.

— Ах, извините! Здравствуйте! Вы… те ученые, которые приехали два дня назад! — догадалась она.

Холмс молча кивнул. Она Медленно подошла к нам, и, зажав собачонку подмышкой, а мундштук — в зубах, театральным жестом протянула Холмсу руку, на которой красовалось сразу три перстня.

— Доротея ЛеБлан. Мадмуазель ЛеБлан, — представилась необычная постоялица.

Мой друг сжал ее ладонь в пальцах и формальным жестом наклонился к протянутой руке. 

— Шарль Верне. А это мой друг, доктор Ян де Ваард. 

— Голландец! — мадмуазель ЛеБлан расплылась в кокетливой улыбке. — Как это мило! Обожаю голландцев…

Мопс снова раздраженно гавкнул.

— Фу, Лапушка, как невежливо! Мы знакомимся с милыми месье, не надо вести себя так!

— А вы, как я слышал… — осторожно начал Холмс.

— Медиум, — охотно сообщила мадмуазель ЛеБлан, округлив густо подведенные глаза. — Я общаюсь с духами, мсье Верне, с невидимым миром!

Она описала сигаретой большой полукруг в воздухе, и дым вокруг ее лица завился причудливыми спиралями.

— А еще мне иногда снятся вещие сны, — добавила мадмуазель ЛеБлан, впившись в меня взглядом, отчего я почувствовал себя ужасно неловко. На мгновение мне показалось, что она действительно видит меня насквозь и знает о моих кошмарах. Впрочем, если она была Игроком, этот вариант и вправду нельзя было исключать.

Она вдруг резко отпустила своего мопса, почти бросив его на пол, и снова протянула руку в сторону Холмса.

— Дайте вашу ладонь, дайте же!

Он явно замешкался, но потом все же протянул ей руку в ответ. Она цепко ухватила ее пальцами и впилась в очертания линий таким же цепким взглядом. Постепенно пристальное внимание сменилось в нем совсем другим выражением, которое я бы назвал смесью восхищения и ужаса.

— Вы… — вздохнула мадмуазель ЛеБлан. — Боги, боги!

Холмс убрал руку. Ни единой эмоции не отразилось на его худом лице. Она некоторое время стояла, в замешательстве глядя на него, а потом снова подхватила своего мопса и направилась к лестнице.

— Не хотела бы я оказаться вашим врагом, мсье Верне, — бросила она на прощанье.

— Надеюсь, этого не произойдет, — ответил Холмс. Кажется, вполне искренне.

Вторую половину дня мы провели за книгами и бумагами Холмса, собирая воедино информацию о бароне фон Зебауэрштадте и обществе, в котором он состоит. Ночью мне снилась огромная площадь, до отказа забитая людьми. На их лицах играли красные, зелены и синие сполохи, хотя я не мог понять, где находится источник свечения. Они что-то кричали хором, одновременно воздевая вверх обе руки и тут же опуская их. Но до меня доносился лишь мерный гул, и я не смог разобрать слов.


	5. 4 октября

Прогуливаясь по окрестностям, снова встретили Софию Николаидис. В этот раз она выглядела намного лучше, не настолько бледной и более жизнерадостной. Я предположил, что сельский воздух действительно идет ей на пользу, и она весело рассмеялась в ответ. Холмс во время разговора был мрачен и молчалив, а после долго о чем-то размышлял, но со мной не поделился. Я предлагал ему проведать Шмидта с его сиротами, но он отказался, коротко ответив: «Позже».

Холмс практически уверен, что мадам ЛеБлан — Игрок, и подозревает, что в полнолуние мы нашли в кустах обрывок одного из ее платьев. Насчет остальных он пока не высказывал никаких соображений, и я прекрасно понимал, что он будет молчать до тех пор, пока у него на руках не появятся факты и доказательства.

Я очень рассчитывал на Эдгара: его не было практически целый день, и я надеялся, что он сможет разузнать что-нибудь интересное. Теперь, когда луна пошла на убыль, у нашего ворона был час после полуночи на то, чтобы поговорить с нами — на это время он обретал дар человеческой речи. Мы, конечно, и без того прекрасно умели понимать друг друга и находить общий язык. И все же мне было приятно, что Эдгар сможет беседовать с нами, как полноправный участник разговора. 

Сегодняшний день Холмс посвятил очередным своим экспериментам, колдуя над пробирками. Я вновь понятия не имел, что именно он затевает, но, судя по его выражению лица и тому, с каким жаром он суетился вокруг стола, иногда помечая что-то в блокноте, это не были обычные приготовления к Игре. 

В своих рассказах я нередко упоминал о том, что мой друг — прекрасный химик, но всегда обходил молчанием другую часть его опытов, которую вернее было бы назвать «алхимией». Он всегда свято верил в торжество логики и рациональный подход и, возможно, именно поэтому, даже имея дело со сверхъестественными материями, относился к магии разного рода с презрением и пренебрежением. Его раздражала необходимость опираться, помимо четких формул и ритуалов, на внутренние ощущения и интуитивные озарения, присущая любому колдовству. 

Зато алхимия его по-настоящему увлекла. «Люди Средневековья, — с необычайным пылом говорил мне Холмс, — не имели и четверти из того арсенала средств и методов, который доступен современному человеку. Им приходилось блуждать наугад во тьме. У меня же в руках — яркий фонарь. Так неужто я не смогу найти путь куда угодно?» И я мог с ним только согласиться, учитывая, что, едва начав свои исследования, он смог создать зелье, способное на время превратить человека в волка. Но в полной мере значение его слов я осознал значительно позже, когда увенчался успехом его многолетний эксперимент с пчелами.

Мне понадобилось время, чтобы в полной мере осознать, что именно ему удалось совершить. Жизненный эликсир, он же магистериум, больше известный под названием «философский камень» — предел стремлений и вершина мастерства для любого алхимика. И Холмс сумел достичь их. У великой тинктуры оказался густой и сладкий аромат горного меда. Я знал это наверняка, потому что мне довелось ее попробовать. И Эдгару тоже.

Вороны живут долго, дольше многих животных, срок их жизни немногим меньше человеческого, и все же Эдгар был уже немолодой птицей, когда мы купили его. А Холмс, хоть он никогда не признавался в этом вслух, на удивление быстро и сильно привязался к птице. Сейчас я смотрел на них в вечернем свете лампы — Холмса, склонившегося над колбой, и Эдгара, внимательно наблюдающего за ним с комода, и думал, что в них определенно есть что-то общее. Мой друг в профиль, как всегда, напоминал худую клювастую птицу, но дело было отнюдь не во внешнем сходстве. 

Я очнулся от философской задумчивости лишь услышав голос Холмса, который наконец-то закончил свои дела.

— Без двадцати двенадцать, Уотсон, — сказал он. — Сделайте чай.

Вскоре все было готово. Я уселся с чашкой на кровати, Холмс — на стуле возле окна, Эдгар же расхаживал по комоду, ожидая, пока сможет поделиться новостями. Я снова отметил их похожесть с Холмсом и невольно улыбнулся. Но рассказ нашего ворона мигом отодвинул все сентиментальные размышления на задний план. Во-первых, ему удалось выяснить, что у Софии Николаидис есть ящерица. Звали ее Селена и она рассказала Эдгару, что они с хозяйкой участвуют в Игре. Ему это ничего не стоило: обычно Игроки меняются друг с другом информацией, заключая своего рода сделки, но ящерица побаивалась его, хотя Эдгар утверждал, что был с ней предельно вежлив и не хватал за хвост. А о том, что мы — Игроки, София, по словам Селены, догадалась еще при первой встрече. Холмс снова был мрачен, хотя я по-прежнему не мог взять в толк, чем ему не нравится эта милая греческая девушка. Разумеется, расклад в Игре может оказаться весьма причудливым, но я, ей-богу, просто не видел никаких причин для подозрений.

Вторая новость от Эдгара обеспокоила меня значительно больше. Ему удалось проследить за бароном, не попавшись на глаза его хищной птице — Эдгар сообщил, что это беркут, очень крупный — и оказалось, что фон Зебауэрштадт ходит в поля не охотиться, а вести какие-то раскопки на востоке от Беккельна и, соответственно, к северо-востоку от особняка. Там у него были припрятаны кирки и лопаты, и его адъютант что-то копал несколько часов к ряду. Эдгар запомнил место, но толком разглядеть ничего не смог: все время наблюдал за ними издалека, опасаясь, что беркут его заметит. Холмс решил, что мы пойдем туда завтра ночью, и на этом мы легли спать.

Во сне я снова видел приоткрытую дверь с выползающими из-за нее щупальцами. Теперь их было больше, и на одном, самом длинном, я мог разглядеть маленький зубастый рот и три глаза, уставившихся на меня. В той комнате я был не один, но людей из сна запомнить не смог. После пробуждения в голове крутилось лишь несколько слов на незнакомом мне языке, которые кто-то без перерыва бормотал за моей спиной, то и дело всхлипывая. «Шма Исраэль, Адонай Элохейну, Адонай Эхад». Я спросил Холмса, он сказал, что это еврейская молитва.


	6. 5 октября

Весь день шел сильный дождь, так что мы, все трое, сидели в мансарде и никуда не выходили. Под вечер Холмс уже было начал беспокоиться, что наш поход к месту раскопок сорвется, но в семь вечера с неба лить перестало и почти все тучи оттянуло к горизонту. Мы снова шли без фонарей, пока не оказались достаточно далеко от любого человеческого жилья. Но луна все еще светила ярко, лишь иногда ненадолго скрываясь за набежавшими маленькими облаками, так что нам удалось ни разу не поскользнуться на вязкой грязи, в которую превратилась земля после дождя.

Нужное место расположилось в небольшой рощице. Здесь было суше и не так слякотно, под ногами мягко пружинил ковер из увядающей травы и начавших опадать листьев. Привыкнув к ровной, нескользкой поверхности под ногами, я, к моей огромной досаде, потерял бдительность и едва не свалился в яму, выкопанную адъютантом фон Зебауэрштадта прямо посреди рощи. Холмс вовремя успел ухватить меня за рукав пальто и, обсыпав вниз несколько комьев земли, я благополучно выбрался из неожиданной ловушки. 

Посветив фонарями, мы обнаружили, что барон пытается раскопать внушительных размеров каменную плиту, почти полностью ушедшую в землю: до того, как они начали копать, плита, скорее всего, была похожа на обычный замшелый валун высотой не больше двух футов. Насколько глубоко они успели выкопать яму, сверху разобрать было невозможно: из-за прошедшего ливня там скопилась вода, блестевшая на дне черной гладкой кляксой. Над ее поверхностью оставалось футов шесть плиты, испещренной полустершимися надписями и рисунками. 

Холмс велел мне занестиь их в блокнот, а сам куда-то ушел и вскоре вернулся с длинной веткой. Когда мы опустили ее вниз, она погрузилась под воду еще фута на полтора. Холмс несколько раз ткнул палкой в дно, прислушиваясь, и тихо сказал мне:

— Там пустота. Внизу.

— Что все это значит, Холмс? — спросил я, невольно тоже понизив голос почти до шепота.

— Пока не знаю, Уотсон. Но точно ничего хорошего. Вы все занесли в блокнот?

Я молча кивнул.

— Тогда идемте. Не стоит надолго оставаться в таком месте среди ночи.

Мы вернулись мокрые, грязные и уставшие и, переодевшись, сразу же легли спать. Мне опять приснилась тварь со щупальцами, выползающая из-за двери, но никаких новых деталей я запомнить не смог.


	7. 6 октября

За завтраком Холмс почти ничего не ел и, поднявшись наверх, сразу же углубился в расшифровку символов и рисунков с плиты. Дело и вправду не терпело отлагательств: судя по всему, копать барону осталось совсем немного. Поскольку я сейчас ничем не мог помочь своему другу, я решил прогуляться к старому Шмидту и его мальчишкам и наконец разузнать про них что-нибудь. 

Они жили в доме на окраине Беккельна, просторном, но довольно ветхом и давно нуждающемся в серьезном ремонте. Кое-где дом, впрочем, чинили: я заметил новые доски в заборе в двух местах и заплаты на крыше — наверное, это было частью помощи местных жителей, о которой рассказывал Петер. Двое мальчиков работали в саду, сгребая в кучу опавшие листья, остальных видно не было, как и самого Шмидта. Я поразился тому, насколько дети похожи между собой, и решил, что они братья. Но когда я спросил у них об этом, они отрицательно покачали головами. Жест вышел на удивление синхронным.

Потом я поинтересовался, где мне найти Шмидта, и мальчики сказали, что он собирался в «Гретхен». Попрощавшись с ними, я сразу же направился туда, напоследок успев заметить еще одного ребенка, наблюдающего за мной из окна. Издалека я не смог его толком разглядеть, но мне показалось, что и он тоже весьма похож на первых двух. Все это было очень странно.

Зайдя в кнайпе, помимо неизменного Петера, я обнаружил Доротею ЛеБлан и благообразного старичка, с которым она разговаривала, перегнувшись через стол и едва не утыкаясь в беднягу носом. Я предположил, что это и есть герр Шмидт и, кивнув трактирщику, подсел к ним.

— Я-а-ан! — тут же обрадовалась мадмуазель ЛеБлан. — Рада видеть вас! Это мсье Шмидт, вы ведь еще не знакомы? Мсье Шмидт, это доктор де Ваард, он голландец.

— А герр Шмидт, очевидно, немец, — улыбнулся я. 

Старик после моих слов отчего-то замер на несколько мгновений, но потом так же дружелюбно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Рад знакомству, — сказал он. Голос у него был глухой и мягкий.

— Мы обсуждали осеннюю ярмарку, доктор, — принялась рассказывать Доротея. — Мсье Шмидт с мальчиками поедут туда, а вы собираетесь?

— Пожалуй, — ответил я. — Это ведь самое крупное событие в Беккельне и окрестностях за год.

— Ну нет, — возразила мадмуазель ЛеБлан, — у них есть еще весенняя ярмарка.

Мы рассмеялись, все трое, и я подумал, что, несмотря на их странности, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь из них оказался Открывающим. До новолуния Игроки нередко общаются между собой, но до поры почти ничего друг о друге не знают. Сейчас мои собеседники казались мне хорошими людьми, и мне не хотелось убеждаться в обратном. Собственно, ровно то же самое я мог сказать и о юной Софии, и о капитане Маршалле, с которым пока не был знаком. Исключение составлял лишь барон фон Зебауэрштадт. Пожалуй, Холмс был прав: я испытывал к нему предубеждение и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Больше того — я вовсе не чувствовал себя по этом поводу виноватым. 

Словно откликнувшись на мои мысли, по лестнице прогрохотал бородач Маршалл и, сухо поздоровавшись со всеми присутствующими, вышел из «Гретхен». На плече у него сидела маленькая пушистая мартышка.

— Он мне не нравится, — тихо сказала мадмуазель ЛеБлан, как только капитан скрылся за дверью. — И его обезьяна тоже.

Над столом повисла неприятная пауза. 

— Нет-нет, не подумайте, я ничего такого не имею в виду! — засуетилась она, торопливо сунула сигарету в мундштук и прикурила сама, прежде чем я успел достать из кармана спички. — Просто… хмурый и неприятный тип.

— Видел ваших мальчиков, герр Шмидт, — решил я сменить тему на более приятную, — они очень славные.

— Благодарю, — улыбнулся старик. — Кстати, хорошо, что напомнили: они там давненько без присмотра, пойду к ним… Извините, что так быстро покидаю вашу приятную компанию.

Мы попрощались, и он ушел, а Доротея, снова перегнувшись через стол и выдохнув мне в лицо облако сигаретного дыма, произнесла заговорщическим тоном:

— Мсье Шмидт — не тот, за кого себя выдает. Но тут все не так, как у вас с вашим другом, доктор. Никто больше не видит, но я вижу…

Я молчал, пристально глядя на нее, и она продолжила:

— Могу сообщить больше, но тогда нам придется заключить сделку. Я знаю, что вам снятся кошмары, мсье де Ваард. Расскажите мне о них.

— Мне нужно это обдумать, — сказал я после паузы. — И обсудить со своим другом.

— Да, я понимаю, — кивнула мадмуазель ЛеБлан. 

Сейчас она выглядела очень серьезной и сосредоточенной, и в ней почти невозможно было узнать ту экстравагантную даму с собачкой, с которой мы познакомились несколько дней назад. Впрочем, это продлилось недолго. Она кокетливо улыбнулась мне и игриво добавила:

— Но я буду очень, очень надеяться на приватный разговор с вами. Обожаю голландцев.

Когда я вернулся, Холмс по-прежнему сидел над бумагами. И все еще продолжал работу, когда я лег спать. Мне вновь приснилась заполненная людьми площадь, и теперь я смог разглядеть знамена, развешанные на зданиях вокруг нее. Это были полотна фашистских флагов, но почему-то изумрудно-зеленого цвета.


	8. 7 октября

Я проснулся рано, разбуженный кошмаром, и увидел, что Холмс сидит за столом, окутанный клубами дыма. Я вздохнул: раз он впервые с начала этой Игры достал свою трубку, дело было серьезное. Мне неизвестно, когда именно и при каких обстоятельствах она у него появилась. Холмс нередко бывал скуп на слова, а в этом случае, похоже, еще и пообещал никому не раскрывать подробностей. И, как человек слова, обещание сдержал, не поделившись ими даже со мной. Знаю только, что он ездил за ней в Америку и провел несколько месяцев в каком-то индейском племени, прежде чем удостоился чести обладать ей. 

Он однажды позволил мне внимательно осмотреть ее, и я поразился искусности, на которую оказалось способно столь варварское племя. И костяной мундштук, и чаша из незнакомой мне породы древесины, были украшены резьбой, изображавшей жизнь индейцев: они охотились на зверя, сидели возле костра, строили свои странные хижины из шкур и ловили в реке рыбу. Фигурки были совсем крошечные, и если долго смотреть на них, начинало казаться, что они движутся. 

Это, определенно, был артефакт, предмет, наделенный особой силой. Холмс использовал ее лишь в те моменты, когда ему предстояло решить особо сложную задачу. Курение всегда помогало ему думать. Теперь же, как я полагал, ему удалось расширить свои возможности еще больше, благодаря трубке и тем курительным смесям, которые он составлял для нее самостоятельно. Хотя в основе был все тот же табак, и сейчас, проснувшись, я ощущал крепкий и густой аромат тлеющего табачного листа, у Холмса имелись особые травы для самых разных случаев. Я не мог понять, что именно примешивается в этот раз к запаху табака, да и мешочки с его травяными сборами отличал лишь по тому, что на них было написано. Там обычно красовались ярлыки вроде «48 часов без сна» или «серия убийств», иногда он смешивал содержимое нескольких между собой в ему одному известных пропорциях. 

Я встал, подошел к столу и увидел на нем мешочки с надписями «криптография», «предметы» и «Аль Хазред». От последней я внутренне содрогнулся: она свидетельствовала о том, что барон собирается откопать нечто поистине страшное и, возможно, смертельно опасное для других Игроков. Холмс был полностью погружен в раздумья, а Эдгар вновь улетел по своим делам, так что разделить переживания мне было совершенно не с кем. За неимением лучших вариантов, я спустился вниз, чтобы позавтракать и успокоиться.

Однако за столом Марта тоже решила огорошить меня дурными новостями. 

— Вы же доктор? — обеспокоенно спросила она.

— Да. Кто-то заболел?

— Нет, нет-нет, — она печально вздохнула. — Никто. То есть, из людей никто. Это коровы.

— Я не ветеринар, — ответил я. — Но вы, видимо, опасаетесь, что болезнь может распространиться и на людей?

Марта вновь испустила протяжный вздох.

— Ладно, расскажите мне, что случилось с этими коровами.

— Они мрут.

— Мрут?

— Да. И никто не знает, от чего. С вечера, вроде, все хорошо, а на другой день она уже лежит и не встает. И к следующему утру помирает.

— И как оно распространяется?

— Тут тоже странно, герр де Ваард. Обычно ведь как: сперва в одном дворе скотина болеет, потом дальше перекидывается…

Я кивнул. Вряд ли Марта что-то смыслила в эпидемиях и микроорганизмах, но житейский опыт ей все подсказывал верно.

— А тут, — продолжила она, — на одной ферме корова пала, следом — совсем в другом конце Беккельна, тоже одна. И с тех пор так и продолжается… 

— Давно?

— С месяц, может немного меньше. Точно уже не помню. Сегодня вот десятая померла.

— Где? Я бы хотел взглянуть.

— У Майера на ферме. Я с его женой говорила и велела пока корову не сжигать. Так и думала, что посмотреть захотите…

Я улыбнулся.

— Вы очень разумная женщина, Марта. Пойдемте к Майерам.

Мы возвратились с фермы часа чрез полтора, после того, как я взял у павшего животного образцы крови и тканей для исследования. Холмс ждал меня в мансарде, пребывая в необычайном возбуждении. Он, очевидно, был готов рассказать мне очень важные новости, и свои собственные известия я решил отложить на потом.

Из рассказа моего друга следовало, что фон Зебауэрштадт раскапывает хранилище некоего древнего артефакта, надеясь получить преимущество в предстоящей Игре. Этот загадочный предмет в надписях, нанесенных на плиту, именовался Светочем или Светильником, никаких сведений о нем Холмсу в своих книгах найти не удалось. Кроме того, артефакт охранял некий «Страж». Похоже, внутри скрывалось одно из тех чудовищ, с которыми нам не единожды приходилось сталкиваться, и, открыв хранилище, барон мог выпустить его на свободу.

От всего этого настолько веяло опасностью, нависшей прямо над нашими головами, что мне было даже неловко рассказывать про странных мальчишек Шмидта, коров и разговор с мадмуазель ЛеБлан. Однако Холмс терпеливо напомнил мне, что в Игре любая мелочь может иметь ключевое значение, и велел пересказать все в подробностях.

Остаток дня я с его помощью изучал принесенные с фермы образцы, и к вечеру мы, к немалому нашему удивлению, пришли к выводу, что животное было абсолютно здорово. Без сомнения, загадочные смерти коров имели какое-то отношение к Игре, но пока что даже Холмс не мог выдвинуть убедительной версии об их причинах, а я уж тем более ничего не понимал.

В моих кошмарах снова была площадь с изумрудными знаменами. Я смотрел на нее откуда-то сверху и изо всех сил вслушивался в доносящийся до меня неразборчивый гул голосов. Уже выскальзывая из сновидения, я наконец смог расслышать, как толпа, в очередной раз вскинув руки вверх, громко выкрикивает: «Йа, йа!»


	9. 8 октября

Сегодня произошла удивительная встреча, заставившая меня устыдиться собственных поспешных суждений. В первой половине дня, после того, как Холмс подробно расспросил Марту о том, где именно и когда умерли пресловутые коровы, мы отправились в «Счастливую Гретхен». Наша хозяйка ясно помнила лишь последние две недели, и Холмс надеялся, что у Петера память окажется получше. 

Войдя в пивную, мы неожиданно нос к носу столкнулись с бароном, и я невольно замер на пороге, сразу и безошибочно узнав его адъютанта. Тот, однако, , равно как и мой друг, остался совершенно невозмутим, ничем не выдав, что знаком со мной и Холмсом. Я же, опомнившись, сделал вид, что меня напугало внезапное появление в «Гретхен» фон Зебауэрштадта. Он действительно вызывал у меня при личной встрече еще большее чувство брезгливости, нежели после заочного знакомства с его биографией, и я совершенно не собирался этого скрывать. Мы прошли к стойке и спросили Петера о коровах, объяснив, что пытаемся найти причину их странного заболевания, тот охотно рассказал нам все необходимые подробности, и мы направились домой.

— Он придет, — сказал Холмс. — Сегодня.

Я согласно кивнул.

— Сложно сказать, когда именно ему представится возможность, так что сегодня нам лучше никуда не выходить.

— Ночью мы собирались на кладбище, — напомнил я.

— Разумеется. Ночи в октябре длинные, Уотсон.

Однако менять планы нам не пришлось: адъютант фон Зебауэрштадта постучался в двери дома Марты ранним вечером, перед этим запрокинув голову и внимательно вглядевшись в темнеющее небо. Мы с Холмсом наблюдали за ним из окна, и мой друг тоже посмотрел наверх. Они высматривали беркута, но его, по счастью, не было.

Через минуту наш гость уже был в мансарде. Я молча предложил ему стул, он сел, достал из кармана портсигар и закурил сигарету, все это время не отрывая пристального взгляда от Холмса.

— Вы возмужали, Владимиров, — первым нарушил тишину мой друг.

— А вы ни капли не изменились, Холмс, — ответил тот, и их лица, до этой секунды сохранявшие каменную невозмутимость, озарились улыбками.

— Как мне вас следует называть теперь, Владимиров? 

— Макс Штайнер, штурмбаннфюрер СС. А вас?

— Шарль Верне.

— Вы удивительно консервативны, Холмс.

— Я — пережиток викторианской эпохи в стремительно меняющемся мире. Цепляться за привычки — все, что мне остается.

Я наблюдал за их беседой, ощущая противоречивую смесь радости, облегчения и неловкости. При том, что я был целиком и полностью прав в своих подозрениях относительно самого фон Зебауэрштадта, рядом с ним мы неожиданно обнаружили старого друга и верного помощника, которого никак не ожидали здесь увидеть. Везде есть достойные люди. Я был совершенно прав, когда говорил это. А теперь, поспешив с оценками, ошибся.

Мы познакомились с Владимировым в 1925 году в России. И если бы не его своевременная помощь, исход той Игры мог бы оказаться совсем иным. Я не испытывал никаких предубеждений против коммунистов, хотя взглядов их совершенно не разделял, а революции полагал скорее злом, чем благом. Но оперативный сотрудник особого отдела НКВД Владимиров оказался хорошим человеком и, преодолев взаимную подозрительность, мы сумели найти общий язык.

Он тогда был еще совсем мальчишка, однако во время войны люди рано взрослеют. Россия в те годы еще не до конца преодолела ее разрушительные последствия, на окраинах страны по лесам и горам шастали банды головорезов, но какими бы дикими и жестокими они не были, они оставались всего лишь людьми. А рядом с ними, в тех же лесах, скрывались опасности совсем иной природы, в великом множестве порожденные за несколько лет теми, кто желал захватить власть во что бы то ни стало. Среди них были и белые, и красные, и анархисты: в междоусобицах все стороны одинаково аморальны.

Как бы то ни было, к 1925 году Россией управляли коммунисты, так что разбираться со всеми страшными последствиями Гражданской войны предстояло именно им. Пока одни ловили преступников, другие, такие как Владимиров, имели дело со сверхъестественным, темной магией и чудовищами. Он не был Игроком, разумеется, некоторые подробности Игры для него оставались тайной и должны были остаться и впредь. Однако ему было известно больше многих.

— Я расшифровал надписи на плите, — сказал Холмс. — Лишь ту часть, которая была видна в ночь с пятого на шестое, но этого вполне достаточно.

— Что он ищет? — спросил Владимиров. — Я кое-что знаю, но ни единой подробности: барон, разумеется, не рассказывает мне об Игре. И записей не ведет.

— Артефакт. Древний и сильный. Надеется получить с его помощью преимущество.

— Понятно, — он коротко кивнул.

— Предмет охраняют. Кто-то или что-то — как вам больше нравится.

Владимиров снова кивнул. Объяснять подробнее не было нужды: он прекрасно знал, с чем нам придется иметь дело.

— Думаю, как только мы откопаем вход, фон Зебауэрштадт отошлет меня обратно в Берлин. Я должен буду ехать: работая под прикрытием, я связан по рукам и ногам. Как хорошо, что вы здесь, Холмс! Я предупрежу, когда мы закончим. Надеюсь, вы сумеете ему помешать.

— Что еще вы можете рассказать о бароне, Владимиров?

— Насколько мне удалось понять, расчеты в их паре ведет птица. Сверху ей хорошо вижно местность, и у нее есть что-то вроде чутья на особые места. Этот камень тоже она нашла. Фон Зебауэрштадт зовет ее Шарфесауге, Остроглаз, если вам это зачем-нибудь нужно. Чаще смотрите на небо.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Холмс.

— Теперь ружье. Это его предмет силы.

— Необычно.

— Оно было переплавлено. Из меча. Отделку тоже перенесли. Действительно необычно. Есть все основания полагать, что этим мечом был Бальмунг.

Холмс удивленно приподнял бровь, а я вопросительно уставился на него.

— Меч Зигфрида, — пояснил он. — Легендарное и очень грозное оружие. Барон — очень опасный противник, пожалуй, один из самых опасных, с которыми мне приходилось сталкиваться.

— Увы, в этот раз я мало чем могу помочь вам, не опасаясь раскрытия своей легенды.

— Вы уже помогли, друг мой, — заверил его Холмс. — И, думаю, поможете еще.

Распрощавшись с Владимировым, мы отправились на кладбище, чтобы собрать очередные ингредиенты. Судя по звукам, доносившимся до нас в темноте, и мелькавшему среди могил фонарю, здесь были и другие Игроки. Однако мы не мешали им, соблюдая предписанный до новолуния нейтралитет, и никого не видели. Лишь один раз мне показалось, что я заметил вдалеке темный силуэт с окладистой, как у капитана Маршалла, бородой.

Во сне я опять был в комнате, в которую вползало бесформенное чудовище, протягивая к людям свои щупальца. Теперь я видел остальных присутствующих: там были и мужчины, и женщины, некоторые плакали, некоторые сохраняли спокойную отрешенность на лицах. Кто-то, как и в прошлый раз, бормотал слова молитвы. «Шма Исраэль, Адонай Элохейну…» Я пригляделся получше — и заметил среди сгрудившихся в кучу тел детскую макушку, а потом еще одну… И проснулся в холодном поту. За окном было еще темно, но я больше не смог сомкнуть глаз до самого утра.


	10. 9 октября

Тучи продолжают сгущаться. Отправившись по делу, которое я сперва считал рядовым визитом врача к больному, я выяснил новые зловещие подробности происходящих в Беккельне событий. Меня пригласили с визитом к больному ребенку, в недомогании которого я по описанию не заметил ничего необычного. Мальчик периодически чувствовал слабость и быстро уставал, в остальном с ним все было в порядке. Подобные симптомы как у детей, так и у взрослых, могут быть вызваны массой причин, так что я решил осмотреть его лично.

Сегодня ребенок снова почувствовал себя хуже, и теперь лежал в кровати, неестественно бледный: цвет лица и выпростанных поверх одеяла тонких рук едва не сливался с белизной постельного белья. Я начал стандартный осмотр, попутно интересуясь прочими подробностями анамнеза: не было ли у ребенка головных болей, еще каких-либо жалоб и так далее. Прощупывая лимфатические узлы на шее, я ощутил под пальцами странный бугорок, попросил мальчика запрокинуть голову, чтобы рассмотреть получше — и причина его «болезни» стала мне понятна в ту же секунду.

Видимо, на моем лице отразился испуг: мать тут же обеспокоенно спросила, что с ее сыном. Я взял себя в руки и заверил, что ничего страшного с ним не происходит, всего лишь ослаблен иммунитет, рекомендовал давать ребенку больше мяса, по возможности, а также пообещал выписать настойку, которой его нужно будет поить на ночь в течение ближайших трех недель. Рецепт этой настойки, равно как и симптомы, проявившиеся у ребенка, были мне известны еще со времен дела о сассекском вампире. В книге моих рассказов те события представлены совершенно иначе — помнится, Холмс даже ругался на меня, что я слишком уж грубо изобразил его неприязнь к мистике. Читатели, однако, мне поверили. 

На самом же деле в семье Роберта Фергюссона произошло следующее. Его первая жена скончалась от странного недомогания: бедняжку мучили приступы слабости и анемии, она все реже вставала с постели, а потом скончалась. Иных симптомов болезни у нее не было, но когда сын Фергюссона спустя некоторое время стал проявлять признаки аналогичного недомогания, отец решил, что это какое-то наследственное заболевание. Вторая жена Роберта, перуанка по происхождению, однако подозревала совсем иное. В Латинской Америке сильна вера в мистическое, и многие жители тех стран действительно разбираются в подобных вещах. Но поделиться с мужем она не решилась, опасаясь, что он осмеет ее за суеверность.

Женщина тайком подмешивала сыну в молоко микстуру по рецепту, известному на ее родине. В нее, в том числе, входили некоторые весьма опасные растения, и бедняга Фергюссон решил, что жена помешалась и хочет отравить их сына. Она же лишь пыталась защитить ребенка от порождения тьмы, сделав его кровь ядовитой для вампира. Теперь я собирался уберечь этого мальчика тем же способом. Я надеялся, что Холмсу удастся разобраться в происходящем и обезвредить существо, напавшее на ребенка, но до тех пор жизнь его была под угрозой, а этого допустить я никак не мог.

На обратном пути я размышлял о недуге, поразившим местных коров: теперь я был уверен, что в этом виновна та же тварь, кровопийца, предпочитающий нападать на скот и маленьких детей, существ, не способных постоять за себя. И, что особенно неприятно, это создание, скорее всего, тоже было Игроком. Вернувшись, я поделился нерадостными известиями с Холмсом.

— Что ж, мои предположения подтверждаются, — вздохнул он.

— Вы догадывались о вампире, Холмс? — я до сих пор то и дело удивлялся его проницательности, так и не привыкнув до конца к озарениям, которые порой казались мне еще одной разновидностью магии.

— Разумеется, и давно. Но до сегодняшнего дня у меня на руках было недостаточно фактов.

— Вы знаете, кто он?

— Предполагаю. Однако пока не собираюсь предпринимать никаких активных действий. До новолуния еще далеко, а нынешняя Игра обещает быть жестокой и опасной. Незачем провоцировать еще большую жестокость, Уотсон. Отнесите ребенку настойку, и он будет полностью защищен. А мне благодаря этому, возможно, удастся проверить еще одну гипотезу.

В сегодняшних снах опять была площадь и толпа, хором выкрикивающая «Йа, йа!», но страшная комната не появилась, так что я, пусть и беспокойно, проспал почти до полудня, восстанавливая силы после вчерашней бессонной ночи.


	11. 10 октября

Беккельнцы вовсю начали готовится к предстоящей ярмарке, мы же бродили по улицам тут и там, без определенной цели, собирая информацию. Эдгар тоже не сидел без дела, как и в прошлые дни. Он, похоже, завел что-то вроде приятельских отношений с собачонкой мадмуазель ЛеБлан. Не знаю уж, как ему удавалось поддерживать общение с настолько склочным существом, тем не менее, они часто беседовали и щедро делились друг с другом информацией. 

Лапушка следила за Маршаллом, которого недолюбливала еще сильнее, чем хозяйка. По ее словам, капитан ежедневно подолгу отсутствовал в «Гретхен», иногда и по ночам тоже. Однажды Лапушке удалось заглянуть в приоткрытую дверь его комнаты, но ничего подозрительного внутри не было. Только повсюду валялись орехи, которые очень любит есть обезьяна. Сам Маршалл с другими Игроками практически не общается, даже с живущей по соседству Доротеей, а обезьяна по кличке Озорник если что и говорит, то, по большей части, дурацкие шутки насчет курносого носа и хвоста Лапушки, чем раздражает собаку еще сильнее.

Встретили герра Шмидта с мальчиками, они куда-то шли по противоположной от нас стороне улицы. Мы приветливо кивнули друг другу, а Холмс долго провожал их задумчивым взглядом. Все шестеро детей похожи друг на друга, как родные братья. Это по-прежнему кажется мне поразительным и загадочным.

Холмс утверждает, что пару раз видел высоко в небе Остроглаза, что-то внимательно высматривающего внизу. От Владимирова пока нет никаких вестей — видимо, они все еще продолжают копать. Остальных Игроков мы сегодня не встретили и больше ничего любопытного не произошло.

Во сне я сумел разглядеть огромную трибуну в дальнем конце площади, на которой возвышалась длинная худощава фигура. Она была похожа на человеческую, но что-то подспудно отталкивало в ней, заставляя отворачиваться, не смотреть слишком долго. Однако я все же увидел, что сполохи на лицах людей — отражение причудливого пестрого зарева, горящего прямо за трибуной. После пробуждения звук многоголосых выкриков «Йа! Йа!» еще долго отдавался эхом в моей голове.


	12. 11 октября

Вечером накануне ярмарки почти все жители Беккельна собрались в «Счастливой Гретхен», обсудить завтрашние дела и завершить последние приготовления. Игроки тоже были здесь, все, за исключением фон Зебауэрштадта. Даже нелюдимый капитан Маршалл и София Николаидис, раньше, по словам Петера, у него ни разу не появлявшаяся.

Мы договорились с Петером, что в Харпштедт поутру нас отвезет он, а после по большей части лишь наблюдали за происходящим, расположившись за столом в дальнем углу. Герр Шмидт ушел рано, сославшись на то, что ему нужно присматривать за мальчиками. Доротея ЛеБлан фланировала между столиками, заводя разговоры в своей обычной манере с гостями и местными. В середине вечера они поругались с Софией, которая обвинила мадмуазель ЛеБлан в дурных манерах и потребовала не курить ей в лицо. 

Капитан Маршалл, изрядно выпив, сделался куда более разговорчивым и неожиданно прочел беккельнцам лекцию о том, как правильно вести дела в маленьких захолустных поселениях. Сам он, как выяснилось, был родом из рыбацкой деревушки на побережье, едва ли не меньше Беккельна, и, вернувшись на родину после странствий по южным морям, всерьез взялся за местное хозяйство. Теперь, говорил Маршалл, их деревенька — одна из самых процветающих в округе, благодаря ему и еще нескольким уважаемым жителям, поддержавшим его начинания. Деловая хватка, умение грамотно распоряжаться ресурсами и природная смекалка творят настоящие чудеса. Беккельнцы слушали его, открыв рот, с явным уважением. Холмс тоже внимательно прислушивался к этой речи, явно заинтересованный, однако никак выступление Маршалла не прокомментировал.

Ночью я снова видел кошмар про комнату с перепуганными людьми. Когда Холмс разбудил меня рано утром, чтобы ехать в Харпштедт, я был почти счастлив, хоть и совершенно не выспался.


	13. 12 октября

Ярмарка в Харпштедте была омрачена очередным чудовищным происшествием. Холмс считает, что Игрок, кем бы он ни был, спланировал все заранее. Осенние ярмарки в селах и провинциальных городках — отголоски древних традиций поклонения богам плодородия. Жертвоприношение, совершенное в этот день, в разгар ярмарки, при большом скоплении людей, дает принесшему его огромную силу. По счастью, обошлось без человекоубийства, но свидетели случившегося все равно были в ужасе. И не мудрено: перед ними предстало поистине кровавое и отталкивающее зрелище.

Как и говорил Петер, из-за войны традиционные праздничные гуляния были отменены, однако в центре ярмарочной площади все равно соорудили большой помост с трибуной, с которой перед жителями должны были выступать глава Харпштедта и другие уважаемые граждане. Однако когда занавес, до времени скрывавший сцену, убрали, по рядам прокатился испуганный вздох. Некоторые женщины завизжали, одна даже упала в обморок, и я поспешил было к ней на помощь, но Холмс остановил меня, сказав, что я ему нужен, чтобы осмотреть трибуну.

С трудом протиснувшись сквозь волнующуюся толпу, мы остановились перед помостом. Там, прямо на трибуне, послужившей кому-то импровизированным алтарем, был вертикально распят труп козы. Брюхо и грудную клетку животного вспороли ножом, так что все внутренности теперь свисали из живота бесформенной массой, сердце было вырезано, довольно грубо и неаккуратно, и лежало на трибуне сверху. Внимательно осмотрев края разрезов, я сообщил Холмсу, что они сделаны лезвием специфической формы, предназначенным скорее для рубящих ударов, нежели для разрезов.

Эдгар, до этого момента предпочитавший наблюдать за ярмаркой сверху, устроившись на карнизе одного из близлежащих домов, прилетел и уселся на мое плечо. Он разглядывал жертвенник ничуть не менее внимательно, чем мы с Холмсом, а когда я закончил делиться наблюдениями, громко произнес:

— Шуб-Ниггурат.

Мне показалось, что воздух над трибуной сгустился и завибрировал. Холмс нахмурился, и я понял, что он тоже почувствовал это.

Ярмарка из-за всех этих событий закончилась раньше, и обратный путь в Беккельн проходил в тягостном молчании. По возвращении Холмс уселся за изучение книги, посвященной холодному оружию, а я почувствовал, что ужасно вымотался за этот день, и почти сразу лег спать. Толком разглядеть фигуру на трибуне мне вновь не удалось, но выкрики толпы теперь были слышны ясно, словно из моих ушей вынули вату. «Йа, йа! — кричали люди, вскидывая руки. — Йа! Йог-Сотот! Нгаа! Нгаа! Йог-Сотот!»


	14. 13 октября

Холмсу удалось обнаружить клинок, при помощи которого была принесена вчерашняя жертва. Мне неприятно писать об этом, но все указывает на Софию Николаидис. Не стану скрывать: она мне сразу понравилась, и я не понимал, почему мой друг относится к ней с таким недоверием и неприязнью. Я даже спросил, не может ли быть, что кто-то нарочно решил навести на нее подозрения, использовав греческий нож. Холмс хмыкнул и сказал, что такое возможно, однако маловероятно, поскольку у него есть и другие причины подозревать девушку. Распространяться о них он, впрочем, не стал, вместо этого сказав, что вечером мы отправимся к ферме фрау Пфальц, чтобы проследить за Софией.

Едва стемнело, мы выбрались из мансарды и отправились на окраину города. В засаде возле белеющего в темноте домика фрау Пфальц нам пришлось просидеть несколько часов, и я уже начал замерзать, когда наконец услышал, как открывается окно, а спустя пару минут из-за угла дома появилась София, крепко сжимающая в руках большой сверток, замотанный в тряпки. Я едва сдержал удивленный и печальный вздох. Теперь и у меня не оставалось сомнений: она была одета в темный балахон, а на поясе у нее висел большой нож, формой напоминающий вытянутый лепесток. 

Дождавшись, пока она отойдет на достаточное расстояние, мы последовали за ней. Наш путь лежал к узкой полосе деревьев, протянувшейся по краю ближайшего поля. София, очевидно, хорошо изучила местность во время своих прогулок: она шла без фонаря, но так уверенно, словно видела в темноте не хуже, чем днем. 

Среди деревьев обнаружилась небольшая прогалина, посреди которой возвышалось мертвое дерево, расколотое надвое и обуглившееся: видно, во время летней грозы в него ударила молния. К счастью, пожар не распространился дальше, и теперь оно одиноким остовом возвышалось среди других, с которых еще не успела до конца облететь листва.

Мы снова остановились поодаль, спрятавшись за стволами деревьев и кустами. София с облегчением бросила сверток на землю перед деревом и распустила волосы, черной волной рассыпавшиеся по плечам.

— Йа, йа! Йа! Шуб-Ниггурат! Йа! Шуб-Ниггурат! — нараспев произнесла она и подняла вверх свой нож, тускло блеснувший в свете луны. — Йа, йа!

Я увидел, что на земле перед ней лежит козленок. Животное чем-то опоили или же оглушили: оно не было связано, но не пыталось встать и не издавало ни звука.

— Йа! Шуб-Ниггурат! — голос Софии становился все громче, в нем появились неприятные пронзительные нотки. Я стоял, завороженный происходящим, пока Холмс не потянул меня за локоть и не сказал шепотом:

— Идемте, Уотсон, мы видели уже достаточно.

В сегодняшнем сновидении чудовище успело подползти намного ближе. Сразу несколько щупалец вытянулось в нашу сторону, а рты на них угрожающе заклацали зубами. Кто-то испуганно вздохнул, молящийся сбился и начал произносить все сначала. «Шма Исраэль, Адонай Элохейну, Адонай Эхад!» Одна из женщин громко завизжала, когда щупальце нависло прямо над ее головой — и я проснулся.


	15. 14 октября

Мы опоздали. И мне страшно представить, чем может обернуться впоследствии наша ошибка. 

Утром Холмс получил записку от Владимирова, в которой тот сообщал, что вчера раскопки подошли к концу, и сегодня он уезжает в Харпштедт, а оттуда — в Берлин первым же поездом. Он желал нам удачу и выражал надежду, что мы сумеем остановить фон Зебауэрштадта. Увы, нам не удалось оправдать его ожиданий.

Нам следовало выйти раньше: барон решил не медлить, и отправился на место еще до наступления темноты. Подходя к роще, мы услышали, как прогремело подряд два выстрела, а потом раздался громкий клекочущий звук. Беркут вряд ли мог издать подобный, и у меня внутри все сжалось от дурного предчувствия. Вскоре до нас донесся звук нового выстрела, послышались неразборчивые возгласы на немецком и снова тот же клекот. А потом из-за деревьев на нас выползла тварь. 

Она была необычайно похожа на существо из моих кошмаров, насколько в принципе возможно сходство между кусками бесформенной плоти, усеянными щупальцами, глазами и ртами. Оно снова громко заклекотало и поползло по полю в нашу сторону. У меня был с собой пистолет, но оружием можно остановить человека, против подобных созданий оно бессильно. К счастью, передвигалась тварь медленно и ей не удалось догнать нас.

Я не знаю, что случилось с бароном, жив ли он и удалось ли ему заполучить артефакт, но отчасти наши худшие ожидания уже оправдались: фон Зебауэрштадт выпустил на свободу чудовище, которое теперь свободно разгуливает по окрестностям, и никто из жителей Беккельна не может чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Встреча с тварью из моих снов наяву сказалась на мне странно: я провалился в сон, словно в черную пропасть, и наутро не помнил ничего.


	16. 15 октября

Узнав, что я видел во сне существо, с которым мы столкнулись вчера, Холмс посоветовал мне принять предложение мадмуазель ЛеБлан и поговорить с ней. Эдгар был практически уверен, что она и ее собачка — Закрывающие, но даже если нет, до новолуния оставалось еще два дня, и все Игроки формально соблюдали нейтралитет, так что мне ничто не мешало согласиться на эту сделку.

Я отправился в «Счастливую Гретхен» сразу после обеда и обнаружил Доротею в ее номере наверху. Стараниями хозяйки изнутри она больше походила на гадательный салон, нежели на комнату при постоялом дворе. С потолка свисали различные травы, источала приторный дым курительница для благовоний, а на столе, накрытом черным бархатом, стоял хрустальный шар. Сама мадмуазель ЛеБлан сидела в кресле, сжимая неизменный мундштук с сигаретой. 

— Я знала, что вы придете сегодня доктор! — пропела Доротея, увидев меня. — Чувствовала!

Я не был столь наблюдательным, как мой друг, однако сразу понял, что зеленое шелковое платье, в которое она одета, сшито из той же материи, обрывок которой Холмс нашел в полнолуние. И воспринял это, как своего рода жест доброй воли: мадмуазель ЛеБлан хотела продемонстрировать, что не собирается ничего от меня скрывать, и рассчитывает, что я в ответ буду настолько же искренен.

— Вчера случилось что-то дурное, — она закатила глаза к потолку, рука с мундштуком безвольно свесилась с подлокотника. — Очень дурное, связанное с вашими снами… Расскажите мне!

— Барон выпустил на свободу чудовище, теперь оно разгуливает в окрестностях Беккельна, так что мы все в опасности.

— Боги! — ужаснулась Доротея, судорожно затягиваясь сигаретой. 

— Вы хотели знать о моих кошмарах, и я пришел рассказать вам, в надежде, что вы сможете разобраться в их значении лучше, чем я. Эта тварь, выпущенная фон Зебауэрштадтом — ее я тоже видел во сне. Я часто вижу вещи, оказывающиеся впоследствии реальными. В то же время в моих сновидениях все странно и совсем иначе…

— Подождите, — она замахала рукой в мою сторону и порывисто встала с кресла. — Это долгий и серьезный разговор, мсье де Ваард, так что сначала я выполню свою часть сделки. Мсье Шмидт изменил свою внешность при помощи магии. Я не знаю, зачем он это сделал, и даже не знаю, как он выглядит на самом деле: это сильное заклинание, я не могу пробиться через него. Но прекрасно вижу, что оно есть. Надеюсь, мсье Верне, с его проницательностью, сумеет во всем разобраться. Это в наших общих интересах.

— Да, конечно, благодарю, — рассеянно сказал я, задумавшись о смысле последней фразы: было ли это признание в том, что мадмуазель ЛеБлан — Закрывающая, или под «нашими общими интересами» она имела в виду интересы Игроков в целом?

— Еще кое-что: у его мальчиков странная аура. У людей такой не бывает. Слишком... гладкая. Чересчур.

— И что это значит?

— Понятия не имею, — пожала плечами Доротея. — Теперь рассказывайте про ваши сны. Только с самого начала, доктор! 

Я вздохнул и начал свой рассказ, предельно честно и подробно изложив всю историю начиная с 1887 года. Когда я закончил, мадмуазель ЛеБлан смотрела на меня в упор, не мигая. Сигарета в ее мундштуке давно догорела и погасла, пепел осыпался на пол, но она не обратила на это внимания.

— Мсье де Ваард, вы когда-нибудь задумывались о том, что случится, если победят Открывающие? — спросила она меня после паузы.

— Все Игроки порой задумываются об этом, — спокойно ответил я.

— Да. Но не все знают ответ.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Ваши сны, доктор… Вы видите будущее, это действительно так. То будущее, которое ждет нас, если мир изменится.

Теперь настала моя очередь изумленно замолчать. Я вышел из оцепенения лишь вновь услышав ее голос.  
— Знайте, что я на вашей стороне, мсье де Ваард. И раньше была, а теперь меня даже под пытками никто не убедит изменить свое решение. Можете рассчитывать на меня во всем.

Ночью мне снилась тварь, протягивающая из-за двери свои глазастые щупальца. «Шма Исраэль, Адонай Элохейну, Адонай Эхад!» — повторял дрожащий голос, то и дело сбиваясь и начиная заново. Потом он наконец смог продолжить: «Барух Шем Квод Мальхуто Леолам Ваед…» — И тогда я увидел, как сидящие дети встают и берутся за руки.


	17. 16 октября

Утром у нас на пороге внезапно появился герр Шмидт. Он выглядел очень взволнованным и напряженным, и как только Марта, провожавшая его наверх, вышла, сразу же заговорил, сбивчиво и торопливо.

— Я долго думал, прежде чем прийти сюда, мсье Верне. Но вы изо всех Игроков вызываете у меня наибольшее доверие. Надеюсь, мое старческое сердце не обманывает меня на ваш счет, поскольку мне придется полностью открыться вам, чтобы вы могли понять все обстоятельства случившегося.

— Полагаю, герр Шмидт, часть из того, что вы расскажете, мне уже и так известна. Например, я прекрасно знаю, что ваши мальчики — не люди.

Старик вздохнул и нервно сцепил пальцы.

— Тогда главное вы уже знаете. Я еврей, мсье Верне, мой нынешний облик — результат заклинания, благодаря ему я смог избежать печальной участи, постигшей большинство моих соплеменников после прихода национал-социалистов к власти. Не знаю, насколько вы осведомлены о магических практиках, распространенных у моего народа…

— Осведомлен, — коротко ответил Холмс. — Так значит, ваши дети?..

— Големы, — кивнул Шмидт.

Я издал удивленный возглас.

— Вы сразу заметили, что с ними что-то не так, я знаю, — сказал старик, повернувшись ко мне. — Они хороши, почти неотличимы от настоящих людей, но все же понять можно. И, разумеется, они глиняные.

Он сделал паузу и окинул нас внимательным взглядом.

— Рассказывайте дальше, — нетерпеливо воскликнул Холмс. — Вы уже подтвердили одну из моих гипотез и, если я все понял верно, сейчас подтвердите вторую.

— Ночью на одного из мальчиков напала дочь Лилит, стрига.

— Кто? — переспросил я.

— Вампир, — пояснил Холмс. — Женщина, пьющая кровь.

Я изумленно моргнул, а старик Шмидт продолжил:

— Если бы мальчики были настоящими детьми, я мог бы еще долго не понимать, что происходит. Но они глиняные. Теперь я знаю о ней, но и она знает обо мне. Поэтому я пришел к вам. Завтра новолуние и… я всерьез ее опасаюсь. С одной стороны. С другой же — я бы никогда не смог пойти на убийство человека ради победы в Игре, но она не человек…

— София Николаидис. Я подозревал с самого начала. У нее на Родине таких существ, как она, называют ламиями.

— С самого начала? — я все еще не мог прийти в себя от удивления.

Холмс невозмутимо кивнул.

— Во вторую нашу встречу мои подозрения только укрепились, а после того, как вы рассказали мне о коровах, переросли в уверенность.

— Что вы собираетесь делать, мсье Верне? — спросил Шмидт.

— Пока ничего. Нам сейчас угрожает более серьезная опасность, ребе…

— Йозеф. Я не менял имя, только фамилию. Меня зовут Йозеф Швимер.

— Хорошо, ребе Йозеф. Наш с вами общий знакомый, к которому вы наверняка питаете личную неприязнь, барон фон Зебауэрштадт, совершил крайне опрометчивый поступок. Добывая один артефакт, он выпустил на свободу огромную плотоядную тварь, которая до сих пор обретается где-то в окрестностях Беккельна.

Старик охнул, воздел глаза к потолку и неразборчиво пробормотал что-то на иврите, приложив руку к груди.

— У меня есть план, как убить это существо, но мне понадобится ваша помощь.

— Можете рассчитывать на меня во всем, мсье Верне.

Эту фразу я слышал уже во второй раз, и теперь мне невольно вспомнились наши посиделки в «Гретхен» и мои мысли насчет ребе Йозефа и мадмуазель ЛеБлан. За последнее время я дважды крупно ошибался в людях, и был очень рад, что не ошибся на этот раз.

— Еще кое-что, — сказал Холмс. — Мне до сих пор неизвестно, смог ли фон Зебауэрштадт заполучить артефакт. И, боюсь, единственный способ точно это выяснить — проникнуть к нему в особняк. Я до сих пор не видел вашего животного, ребе, из чего могу сделать вывод, что оно совсем некрупное.

Швимер добродушно усмехнулся, сунул руку в карман и, тут же вынув ее обратно, показал нам раскрытую ладонь, на которой сидела крошечная мышь, глядя на нас внимательными бусинами глаз.

— Сможешь пробраться в особняк, Шмыг? — ласково спросил старик. Мышь кивнула, совсем по-человечески.

Во сне я понял, что меня ведут по крытой баллюстраде. Руки у меня были скованы за спиной. Внизу гудела толпа. «Йа! Йог-Сотот! Нгаа! Нгаа! Йог-Сотот!» Мы шли от дальнего конца площади к трибуне, и чем ближе мы подходили, тем лучше я мог различить фигуру на фоне мерцающего сияния. Теперь я видел, что ее лицо закрыто золотой маской, вроде тех, которые я однажды видел в музее среди египетских древностей. Маска изображала юношу с чертами лица настолько правильными, что это невольно казалось отталкивающим. Какое чудовище мог скрывать этот идеальный облик — оставалось только гадать. Существо было одето в форму черного СС, но оказавшись совсем близко, я увидел узор из переплетенных щупалец, украшающий воротник кителя вместо дубовых листьев. Я взглянул на изумрудные знамена и осознал, что свастика на них тоже изгибается четырьмя щупальцами, а в середине нарисован глаз. Потом я почувствовал сильный толчок в спину и проснулся.


	18. 17 октября

Я еще не успел подняться с постели, а Холмс, бодрый и подтянутый, уже, усевшись на мою кровать, показывал мне какие-то газетные вырезки, из тех, что он старательно собирал и аккуратно хранил.

— Я не сразу смог вспомнить, Уотсон, но сегодня наконец-то нашел то, что нужно! Глядите!

Это была короткая заметка, опубликованная в американской газете под названием «Аркхэм Эдвертайзер». В ней рассказывалось о местечке под названием Инсмут, за несколько лет из бедного рыбацкого поселения превратившемся в самое богатое и преуспевающее в округе. «И все это, — писали в заметке, — исключительно благодаря усилиям капитана Обеда Марша. Этот человек, совсем недавно вернувшись из дальних странствий, за короткий срок смог сделать для родных мест больше, чем многие, кто прожил здесь всю жизнь».

— Капитан Маршалл? — спросил я.

— Именно так, Уотсон. Этот Инсмут — по-настоящему жуткое место.

— Но…

— Да, так сразу и не скажешь. Однако деловая хатка капитана Марша выразилась в очень специфической форме. Он заставил весь поселок поклоняться древним морским богам и приносить им человеческие жертвы.

— Вот как…

Я растерянно почесал в затылке. Сегодня был день новолуния, и все игроки наконец-то встали по своим местам. Теперь оставалось лишь ждать и остерегаться неприятностей.

После завтрака Холмс ушел к ребе Йозефу, чтобы обсудить с ним планы по поимке чудовища, а я отправился в «Гретхен», чтобы поделиться последними новостями с мадмуазель ЛеБлан. Пока я рассказывал ей о мальчиках-големах и истинной сущности капитана, она демонстративно всплескивала руками и повторяла: «Я так и знала! Так и знала!» А когда дошел до Софии Николаидис, могу поклясться, заметил на ее лице выражение искреннего злорадства. Оказывается, мадмуазель ЛеБлан была не только эксцентричной, но и обидчивой особой. И все же я был рад, что она на нашей стороне.

Когда стемнело, мы с Холмсом отправились на прогулку в сопровождении Эдгара, чтобы завершить последние приготовления к игре. По возвращении он занялся приготовлением снадобий в своей лаборатории, а я, как обычно, лег спать.

Ночью снилась площадь.


	19. 18 октября

Появились первые жертвы освобожденной бароном твари. Марта сказала, что местный фермер нашел обглоданную берцовую кость коровы неподалеку от Беккельна. Пропало три животных, и больше никаких следов обнаружить не удалось. На людей тварь пока, по счастью, не нападала.

Первую половину дня Холмс снова провел за пробирками — готовил некую смесь, необходимую для уничтожения чудовища. К вечеру у нас в распоряжении была банка дурно пахнущего бурого порошка, с которой мы отправились к ребе Йозефу. Там нас ожидало очередное неприятное известие: фон Зебауэрштадту удалось заполучить артефакт. Он хранит его в подвале, где проводит теперь большую часть времени. В ночные часы из подвала пробивается слабое зеленое свечение. Что представляет собой артефакт, мы по-прежнему не знаем.

Банку с порошком Холмс отдал Швимеру, сказав: «Можно замешивать». Они собираются делать каких-то особенных големов, с помощью которых можно будет убить тварь. Ребе сообщил, что ему понадобится двое суток.

Снилась комната.


	20. 19 октября

Снова были у ребе Йозефа. Он показывал нам наполовину готовых големов. Пока что они выглядят, как грубые глиняные болванки, очертаниями напоминающие человеческое тело. Я видел немало чудес, и все же мне до сих пор не верится, что завтра они превратятся в таких же мальчиков, как те, что снуют по дому Швимера. 

Когда мы вернулись, Эдгар сообщил, что Селена, ящерица Софии Николаидис, сновала в саду у Марты, но он прогнал ее, и на сей раз не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии оторвать ей хвост. Свой трофей он вручил Холмсу, поскольку это был весьма ценный компонент для алхимических экспериментов.

Вечером ходили в «Гретхен». Петер рассказал, что пропали еще две коровы и овца. Местный пьяница — тот, которого мы встретили в день приезда — направляясь в Беккельн, услышал в кустах громкий клекот и, испугавшись, сбежал. Он рассказывает всем, что в округе завелось чудовище, пожирающее скот, но ему, разумеется, никто не верит: мало ли что можно услышать спьяну.

Снова снилась комната.


	21. 20 октября

Эту запись я делаю 26 октября. Честно говоря, я почти не помню тот день, все смутно и обрывочно, и к тому же я не уверен, что реальность в моих воспоминаниях не перемешалась с видениями. Однако я постараюсь изложить самые важные события настолько ясно, насколько смогу.

С утра Холмс нарисовал на листе бумаги примерный план Беккельна и окрестностей, потом отметил на нем хранилище артефакта, фермы, на которых пропал скот, место, где нашли берцовую кость и дорогу, на которой вчерашний пропоица слышал чудовище. Похоже, тварь до сих пор каким-то образом была привязана к хранилищу артефакта и не могла уйти от него слишком далеко.

На охоту мы вышли ближе к ночи. Это было опаснее, чем днем, зато позволяло избежать случайных свидетелей. Новые «мальчики» ребе Йозефа были как две капли воды похожи на предыдущих и их тоже было шестеро, так что, наткнись они случайно на кого-нибудь на улице, это не вызвало бы особых подозрений.

План Холмса был прост: он полагал, что если ламия оказалась неспособна отличить големов Швимера от людей, тварь тем более не сможет. Порошок, который ребе подмешал в глину, был смертельно опасен для этого создания. Холмс долго разъяснял мне химические формулы и процессы, и в конечном счете я усвоил главное: если порошок попадет внутрь твари, она взорвется. Теперь нам предстояло выследить ее и убить.

Тварь появилась неожиданно, из-за соседнего пригорка, покрытого чахлой растительностью. Мы услышали ее громкий клекот, а потом к нам потянулось тонкое щупальце.

— Назад, Уотсон! — крикнул Холмс, но я не мог пошевелиться, словно врос в землю. 

— Назад! — снова услышал я голос Холмса, но продолжал, не отрываясь, смотреть, как «мальчики» ребе Йозефа берут друг друга за руки, выстраиваются в одну линию и идут навстречу твари, одинаковые и совершенно спокойные. «Шма Исраэль, — ясно прозвучало у меня в голове, — Адонай Элохейну, Адонай Эхад…» А потом одно из щупалец схватило крайнего голема, плотно обвило его и потащило к самому большому из ртов, видневшихся на туше твари.

— Уотсон! — закричал Холмс прямо мне на ухо и что было силы дернул меня за руку. — Назад! Оно сейчас взорвется!

Я наконец пришел в себя, развернулся и побежал, не разбирая дороги, а за моей спиной клекотала тварь. Потом клекот сменился пронзительным воем, и я упал вниз лицом, споткнувшись обо что-то, торчащее из земли — то ли камень, то ли корень. Спустя мгновение мир разлетелся на сотни осколков, которые затопило изумрудно-зеленой волной.


	22. 21-25 октября

Нас вели под конвоем по крытой балюстраде над центральной площадью. Мы рассчитывали на это: они любили показательные казни и хотели дождаться «праздника». Если повезет, сегодня мы сможем убить сразу нескольких. Не вождя, разумеется: до него добраться гораздо сложнее. Я видел его силуэт на трибуне, на фоне мерцающего разноцветного зарева, и хотя его лицо было, как всегда, спрятано за золотой маской, я прекрасно знал, какое чудовище скрывается под ней. На лицах собравшейся внизу толпы играли разноцветные сполохи, когда они одновременно вскидывали руки вверх и кричали: «Йа! Йог-Сотот! Нгаа! Нгаа! Йог-Сотот! Нгаи, баг-шоггог, йа!» 

Дойдя до конца балкона, я остановился, вглядываясь в невозмутимо улыбающуюся маску, и мстительно усмехнулся. Меня грубо ткнули в спину прикладом и отрывисто приказали спускаться по лестнице следом за остальными.

Комната для казней была в самом низу, в подвале, нас затолкали внутрь и захлопнули за нашими спинами массивную металлическую дверь. Все сгрудились возле нее, всем было страшно. И мне тоже. Хотя я полностью отдавал себе отчет, ради чего решился на это. Кто-то за моей спиной бормотал иудейскую молитву, голос у него дрожал, но после выкриков на площади каждое слово казалось мне музыкой. «Шма Исраэль, Адонай Элохейну, Адонай эхад…» 

Дверь напротив приоткрылась, и в комнату, медленно переваливающейся бесформенной массой, вползла тварь. Когда к нам потянулись щупальца, усеянные глазами и ртами, кто-то заплакал навзрыд, кто-то закричал, молящийся сбился, но тут же продолжил снова: «Шма Исраэль, Адонай Элохейну, Адонай эхад! Барух Шем Квод Мальхуто Леолам Ваэд…» А потом наши «дети» встали и взялись за руки, вытянувшись в одну линию и перекрыв узкую комнату от стены до стены.

— Назад! — крикнул я. — Все назад к двери! К двери, если хотите выжить! 

Шансов было мало, я прекрасно знал это, но не мог не попытаться. Тварь заклекотала и обвила щупальцем одного из «детей». Что было дальше, я уже не видел, крепко вжимаясь в чью-то горячую спину и оттесняя людей еще плотнее к двери, еще на пару дюймов, будто эти дюймы могли что-то решить. «Шма Исраэль, Адонай Элохейну…» Спустя мгновение мир разлетелся на сотни осколков, которые затопило изумрудно-зеленой волной.


	23. 26 октября

Первым, что я увидел, когда очнулся, было лицо Холмса.

— Какое сегодня число? — спросил я и тут же ощутил, что во рту у меня ужасно пересохло.

— Двадцать шестое октября.

Я подскочил на постели, но тут же упал обратно, почувствовав сильное головокружение.

— Лежите, Уотсон, — неожиданно мягко сказал мой друг, — вам нужно набираться сил. Хотите пить?

Он протянул мне кружку с водой, которую я осушил залпом, а потом принялся рассказывать, что произошло за те несколько дней, которые я провел в бессознательном состоянии. 

Сейчас, когда я пишу эти строки, мое сердце снова переполняют любовь и восхищение. В последние дни Игры времени остается совсем мало, каждый час на счету, и все же мои друзья, которыми я теперь в полной мере могу назвать и Доротею, и ребе Йозефа, посменно дежурили у моей постели, покуда я метался в бреду. Насколько я понял, у меня было что-то вроде отравления слизью из внутренностей твари, которой после взрыва залило все вокруг. Холмс на следующий день тоже чувствовал себя дурно, однако к вечеру пришел в себя. Я же оставался без сознания в течение пяти суток, пока вчера Холмс не нашел, наконец, нужное лекарство.

Оно хорошо помогает и, скорее всего, до 31 октября я смогу встать на ноги, но оставшиеся дни мне придется провести в постели, чтобы ускорить выздоровление. Так что я практически бесполезен, как Игрок, зато у меня есть время привести в порядок свои записи и если случится так, что мы проиграем, благодаря им кто-нибудь сможет узнать правду.


	24. 27 октября

Холмс все еще не знает точного места Игры. Он провел все необходимые расчеты, но в них что-то не сходится. 

Шмыг снова был в особняке. Там творится нечто зловещее. Он говорил с местными мышами, те рассказали ему, что два дня назад фон Зебауэрштадт распустил всю прислугу, заперся в подвале и с тех пор оттуда не выходил. Свечение и гул усилились.


	25. 28 октября

Я смог подняться с постели и даже выйти в сад. Мы посидели там минут двадцать вместе с Эдгаром, любезно составляющим мне компанию в моем вынужденном заточении в те часы, когда он не нужен Холмсу. Ночью подморозило, и несколько оставшихся на ветках поздних яблок оказались совершенно восхитительными на вкус. В последние дни перед Игрой начинаешь особенно сильно ценить такие простые радости. Накануне трудных боев в Афганистане у меня возникало ровно такое же чувство.

Сегодня ночью мои друзья отправляются охотиться на ламию.


	26. 29 октября

София Николаидис вышла из Игры. Она жива, но по меньшей мере ближайшие несколько сотен лет ей придется провести в летаргическом сне в том самом хранилище, из которого барон добыл артефакт. Честно говоря, я очень надеюсь, что никому не взбредет в голову ее откапывать.

Теперь у нас есть численное преимущество, но я все еще не уверен, что баланс сил качнулся в нашу сторону: меня пугает фон Зебауэрштадт со своим артефактом, и мы до сих пор толком не знаем, что затевает капитан Маршалл.

Гулял по саду несколько часов, практически не устал. Лекарство Холмса великолепно помогает.


	27. 30 октября

Прошлым вечером Холмс и Эдгар проследили за Маршаллом и выяснили, что он уже давно обустроил себе жилище в заброшенном доме к югу от города. Именно поэтому расчеты Холмса не сходились: точка, в которой состоится Игра, вычисляется по координатам местообитания Игроков. Теперь он внес поправки в свои вычисления, и поскольку я совсем оправился от своего недуга, мы вместе сходили туда, где, согласно его расчетам, должны состояться завтрашние события. 

Там обнаружился еще один вросший в землю камень, испещренный древними знаками. Однако на сей раз это оказался алтарь. Значит, место Холмс определил верно. Видит бог, я не знаю, сколько еще вокруг Беккельна таких камней и знать не хочу. К счастью, местные достаточно благоразумны, чтобы их не трогать.

После полуночи у нас в мансарде объявился Шмыг и рассказал, что из особняка сбежали все мыши. Птицы из сада тоже улетели. Никто не знает, что там творится, но теперь зеленым светятся все окна, а гул можно услышать даже из-за забора.


	28. 31 октября

Ночью состоится Игра. Так что, возможно, это моя последняя запись. Сейчас я поеду в Харпштедт и отправлю там посылку в Берлин на имя Макса Штайнера. В ней будет всё, что я написал за годы нашего знакомства с Холмсом. Надеюсь, она дойдет до адресата.


	29. Послесловие

_Дорогой Уотсон, я наконец-то получил возможность ознакомиться с Вашими записями, и должен сказать, что Вы, как обычно, уделяете чересчур много внимания описаниям и непростительно мало — фактам. Учитывая, что теперь на Вас не лежит обязательств по развлечению скучающих читателей «Стренда», и Вы преследуете важную практическую цель, я смею надеться, что Вы наконец прислушаетесь к моим советам и внесете в текст некоторые изменения. До следующей Игры у Вас есть десять лет, займите их чем-нибудь полезным._

__

__

_Ш. Х._

Рождество мы с Холмсом, по всей видимости, встретим в Беккельне: здесь тихо и люди к нам добры, а моя нога только-только начала заживать. Все это время меня преследует чувство странной ностальгии, и я не могу об этом не написать, хоть и рискую получить новую порцию недовольства от моего друга. Барон умудрился выстрелить мне в ту же ногу, ранение в которую я заработал в Афганистане. С тех пор, как я отведал «эликсира жизни» по рецепту Холмса, старая рана меня не беспокоила. И вот теперь я чувствую себя так, словно вернулся на много лет назад, когда мы с ним только начинали жить вместе на Бейкер-стрит. 

На прошлой неделе мы расследовали пропажу фамильного кольца фрау Пфальц. Ничего сверхъестественного здесь не происходило с 31 октября. Я знаю, что это продлится недолго, и все же наслаждаюсь кратким периодом покоя и отдыха и своим чувством ностальгии по былым временам.

Кроме того, теперь у меня есть время привести в порядок свои старые записи и наконец-то связно изложить истинные версии событий, случившихся со мной и Холмсом в те годы, воспоминаниям о которых я предаюсь ноябрьскими вечерами. Хотя, видит бог, я искренне надеюсь, что их никогда не прочитает никто, кроме моего друга, у которого я вынужден заранее просить прощения за то, что в нынешнем элегическом расположении духа добавлю туда слишком много описаний и непростительно мало фактов.

Для начала, пожалуй, я поведаю вам историю загадочного манускрипта Джеймса Брюса, найденного Майклом Партингтоном.


End file.
